Who says Dreams don't come True?
by White-and-Nerdy321
Summary: Sometimes going to the store, can get you more than food and clothes. Some times, it can help get you famous, with a little help from Niall Horan...Or could be
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I want to say this now, for using real people, I do not own One Direction. **

"I don't care who you are!" Tori, my friend said stomping her foot, acting like a five year old, even though she was nineteen. Her freckled face went red from anger, freaking out over nothing again. "You can't take the last bag of chips."

I elbowed her in the stomach, and smiled at the Irish boy, who was looking down at us confussed. "I'm so sorry about her. She freaks out about nothing. And she doesn't konw who she's talking to Mr. Naill Horan."

"Niall Horan? Where have I heard that before?" Tori asked me. But I knew that she'd heard it a million times from me. "Wait, you're that guy from One Direction. Rea has had so many day dreams about you." She paused to look at me blushing, looking down at my black coverse. "Still, you can't take it. I'm starving."

"Well if you're hungry. You can come to the bus with us." Naill said, shugging. Tori opened her mouth the say no.

"Yes." I said. My head shooting strait up from the floor to his smiling face. "That would be awesome. Where are you guys headin' anyway?"

"Chicago." He said and put the chips away. Tori glanced at the Cheetoes but left them, as I dragged her out the door. Parked at the far end of the parking lot was a tour bus. "We had some fans decorate it." Under the layers of spray paint was the origanal red paint only parshly visible. The driver opened the door.

"I cant believe this is happening." I wispered to Tori. The inside was just as cool as the outside. Four more young men sat squeezed on a couch to see the TV. Two guitars were near the back. And 'Taken' was blasting in the backround.

"Oh, hey, girls." Harry laughed turning the TV off. "Fans I'm guessing."

"Obssessed fan," Tori pointed at me, "Couldn't care less." She pointed at herself with her thumb. "Now Rea, you've seen them. Talked for a second. Let's go, we can get food at the gas station." She began to drag me out.

"But I want to talk to her!" Harry said. Tori leaned on the side of the bus, not impressed at all by the cutest band ever sitting right in front of her. "So, Rea right? What's that short for?"

"Milrea." I said. Louis made laughing noise, but covered it by coughing. "Yeah, I know, It's a stupid name. That's why everyone calls me Rea. So, do you think you guys can sign my shirt?" I knew the grin on my face was stupid. My smile was always stupid with braces though. They signed my shirt with a sharpie.

"So, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." I said. "Can I have a hug?" I asked, but I already had my arms around Niall. The boy's started laughing. I got a hug by all of them then asked Tori to take a pic of us. She flipped me off and started to drag me out. "Wait!" I shouted then did what I always did and bit Tori's hand. She pulled away.

"Yeah, let the cutie stay. I like her smile." Zayn said, though I knew he was just humoring me. He loosened his blue and white varsity jacket. "What do you want sweetie?"

"Can Niall say potato for me? And can you guys play me 'What Makes you Beautiful' for me? It would make my life!" I asked. I'd heard it a million times on my iPod and on the radio, and former boyfriends had tried to sing it to me, but if they sang it to me I would scream like a little girl.

"Tell you what. If you sing it for us, you can come with us on tour. If your parents let you," Louis said being serious, then ended with, "Milrea." And he laughed. But Tori had her hand over my mouth. I licked it and she pulled away.

I had my phone out and was talking to quickly into the phone for my parents to understand. So I took a deep breath and talked slowly, and after a lot of convencing and begging they said yes. On one condition. I hung up. "Tori, you're coming with me." I said. "Mom and Dad said you had to come. They talked to your parents, and they said you have to come."

"Love you too." She grumbled and glarred. She's probably going to kill me durring the night. "Don't you owe them a song." Her smile was evil and dug into me. "How about you give her a guitar too." I'd only just started learning the song a day ago. Louis laughed and handed me an accusic guitar, because he was the closest to it. I took a deep breath, but inside was was freaking out, and I knew I was blushing. I got to the second verse, when my voice cracked.

"Okay, I think she's done enouph." Louis said. "It was my my idea. That was good for no practice. Looks like you're going on stage with us next concert." My mouth dropped, I looked at Tori's who's mouth was nearly to the floor too. "You may just become famous." I smiled, they asked me about my life until fianlly story, after story I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling like I was moving. Then remembered what happened yesterday, I was in the tour bus. I opened my eyes and looked up at Niall. I don't remember falling asleep on his shoulder with his arm around me, but, I wasn't going to argue. "Morning. We're almost in Chicago." He smiled down at me.

"Where's Tori?"

"She's asleep on one of the beds." He said. "Now, let's hear you sing." I blinked and saw Zayn, Liam and Harry watching. I shook my head. "What will get you to sing?"

"Food. And a guitar." I said thinking about it first before I said it. They laughed, and a McDonalds McGrittle and coffee was set in front of me. I scooted a little away from Niall, feeling a little awkward with it. Yeah, my dream came true, I meet them, and even sang to them, but it was still awkward. I drank the coffee. "I'll sing after coffee. I need my coffee."

"If you can sing three of our songs well you can go on stage with us." Zayn said. "We talked about it when you were sleeping."

"You talk about me when I sleep?"

"You, yourself talk in your sleep." Niall said. "And drool." He glanced at his shirt, it did look damp. I looked down at my feet, my shoes were off, so you could see my fuzzy white-and-red socks. I wiggled my toes, hoping they were watching my feet and not my red embarrassed face. I bite my tongue. "Hey, I think it's kind off cute."

"You'd be the first to think that." I mumbled. I finnished the Mcgrittle and drank the rest of the coffee. Tori was up and sitting alone at the table her mouth shut. She wasn't interested in talking to the boys. "Alright give me a guitar. I'll play 'What makes you beautiful.', 'I Want', and 'Another World.'" I played them, nervous the whole time, and usually sped up durring the chorus.

"You're really good at playing the guitar. Pretty good at singing. Just calm down babe." Niall said, his accent seemed to be thicker than the day before. Maybe it was just me. "Can you play infront of a large crowd?"

"Yeah, but. You guys are much worse then a large crowd. The crowd isn't famous. Or as cute as you guys." I said. Strumming randomly to calm my nerves. "I have to call my parents, I need more clothes than a sweat shirt and sweat pants. Where are we staying tonight?"

"At the Chicago Inn. Cozy place, not many people go there, so we never get crowed by screaming girls." Harry said, "I like the girls, but. Sometimes I need a break too." I nodded slowly not sure what to say and got my iPhone out of my pocket at went to the back. I passed the bathroom, and there was bunks after that, three bunks for six people. Louis was laying on one of the beds with his lap top out.

"Should I leave?" He asked.

"No, I just have to make a quick phone call." I said, and clicked on the 'mom' contact, laying on the bed across from him. They said they were sending me my lap top, pajamas, and two clean sets of clothes, and a bathing suit in case the hotel had a pool. Off the phone with mom I checked my text messages. David Yeyer had three messages sent that read:

Message One: Look girl, if you ever want me back, you better come home running to me.

Message Two: Still not home? Good. You don't deserve me.

Message Three: You know what I can do. I can make you do what I want. Throwing a shoe at me won't work this time, hidding behind William won't work this time. YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

I sighed. He wasn't the nicest boyfriend ever. Well, now ex-boyfriend I guess.

"Anything wrong?" Louis asked looking over at me.

"No. Nothing." I put my phone back in my pocket and went out to talk to Tori, who still hadn't said a word all morning. "Tori." She nodded, showing she heard me. She still wasn't happy about coming along. "I think your parents are sending you clothes." She nodded again. "I really think you should give this a chance."

Her eyes scanned me quickly. "Sure, but that's not what's bothering you." My eyes went over the boys, then grabbed Tori by the arm and dragged her in the back for more privicy. Louis smiled as we walked by. "What is it?" I handed her my phone and she put in the passcode:5693. To spell 'LOVE.' She went strait to texts.

"See. You know he can find me from anywhere. I swear he has a tracking device on me." I tried to make a joke so I wouldn't cry.

"But I thought that the police already dealed with him."

"No."

"But you said that you told someone that...You didn't tell anyone, did you?" I shook my head, knowing if I talked I'd start to cry. Tori gave me a hug. Out of no where, another body was pressed on mine with a hug. Louis had joined in.

"Hug fest!" He said cheerfully. "So, what's going on? Yo lied to me, something was wrong." I wasn't going to tell him, but then it all spilled out. How from even before we were dating I'd get pushed to the ground, or had a item flung toward my face. How he broke my nose with a rock, just because I cancelled our date. How he said he loved me. "Whoa, slow down. Did you ever like him?"

"I thought I did." I closed my eyes, feeling dizzy. For a second I thought I might pass out. But a hand held me up.

"You said it yourself, 'I'm with the cutest band ever, they can do anything." Louis said.

"When did I say that?" I asked, not remembered saying that, just more of, 'I love you guys.' and, 'you're so cute.'

"We'll do anything to keep David from getting you as long as your with us." He said, "And I know because you talk in your sleep." That made me laugh a little. Soon we made it to our hotel.

We only had thrity minutes to be in the hotel. Me and Tori had gotten our own room by request from Tori. We weren't too far away from the outdoor stage. It was still hours before the concert was going to even let people in. "Nervous?" Tori asked. I nodded.

"Okay, who ever is not going on stage, or on crew needs to leave back stage now." Someone in charge said, I couldn't read what his shirt said, but he seemed in charge. "Yes, that means you two." He began scooting Tori and I out.

"No, leave Rea." Harry said, and took me the other way. I looked over my shoulder to look at Tori, being kicked out, and instantly got a funny feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling I'd need her through this, but I did have the boys I guess. "We need to practice."

Without microphones we practice on stage, I thought it was weird up on stage with them. I couldn't imagine about a million screaming girl, with mircophones on. But after a long time of singing and a few jokes later, we were off stage getting make-up on. I drumbed my finders nervously on my knee, as a college aged girl did my make-up.

"First time? I haven't seen you before." She asked. I nodded. "I'm sure you're great." She said cheerfully. She finnished my make-up. Pale green eye shadow brought out my blue eyes. My lips were a shell pink color. I smiled looking at myself in the mirror.

"Thanks! I look awesome." Was all I could say, while I was being dragged off to get a dress on. A man stood in front of me looking over me over and over.

"I know!" He snapped his fingers. He pulled out a dress from the rack. It was a strapless with black and white stripes running horizantal across it, then black stripper heels. I went into the changing room looked at myself in the mirror. The dress only went half way down my thighs, it seemed to short. I didn't like dresses anyway. But I ignored it, 'cause in minutes I was being pushed onto stage from the guy before. My mircophone had to be taped to my neck, because my ears where to small for it.

I smiled and waved awkwardly at the crowd. The music started, and I began to relax. After the first song I was smiled and chilled with the boys near me. I smiled feeling good about myself. Harry gave Niall a look and Niall nodded, stepping forward.

"Hey everyone." Niall waved. "What do you guys think of this young lady," He raised his arms at me, "Milrea Shone." The croud cheered. I blushed looking down at my stripper heels. "What would you think of her coming with us for more concerts?" They screamed louder.

"I'm sure they don't mean it. They're cheering for the boys." I wispered to myself. I jump and laughed and sang for the rest of the concert as if it had never happend. It still lingered in my mind. Finally when we were all off stage, laughing.

"Good job." Harry smiled at me. Some girls ran up with back-stage passing freaking out, and jumping up and down. I stepped aside, so they could get the boys autographs. "Hey ladies. You're cute aren't you." The girl giggled backing up to her friends.

"Hey, I want yours too!" The girls said after the boys, shoving pens and paper at me. I was shocked, but signed, not having it down strait. I could barely write quickly anyway. They smiled and thanked me.

I looked at the boys confused, "That was weird." I finaly said after they left. "I'm going to go get changed." I put the dress away, back in my layed back outfit. I went outside after the boys. It didn't take to long to get to the bus at a normal time. But with screaming fans, the girls wanted to be all over the boys, so it only took forever. I sat down on the couch next to Tori.

"You did good out there." Tori said. "I'm not suprised buddy." She smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at the table meant to squeeze four people in, had five boys and two girl mostly sitting on each others laps. I hadn't got much food today, the boys had stolen most of the food off my plate when I looked the other way. We had gotten some what confortable with each other, and even Tori was talking and laughing.

"So, I heard your mom also sent you your guitar and some songs you wrote." Niall said. "We'll heard, was spying on, same difference. Anyway, I want to hear one." I shook my head. "Do you need food and coffee?" They boys laughed, they still didn't let go of that.

"Yeah, shut up please." I said, but drank some more of my coffee. "I don't want you to read them, because it shows some of the past I don't like or want to talk about." I eyes flickered to Louis. "And they suck. I'm not embarrasing myself in front of you guys."

"Again." Liam tried to finnish my sentence. I stuck my tongue out at him. "You were fine yesterday. Good actually. You looked like you were having fun up on stage." I remembered how the girls wanted me to autograph their stuff. "Cute even on stage." The boys nodded.

"Oh, and I really don't want her to wear a dress like that again." Tori said.

"Again! That means she's coming alone with us." Liam smiled. "Talking about that, I think we need to get on the road. I can't wait to go back the correct side of the road."

"Huh?" Tori, needed answers questioned as usual.

"We're from England." Zyan said, "Well, Niall's from Ireland. Anyway, let's get packed." Tori and I went to our room and packed the little we had into our backpacks our parents send us. Then went to the lobby of the hotel waiting for the boys. In the mess they lived in, they probably got lost in the bottomless pit of their room. How they got the room that messy I dont' know.

"Let's just get on the bus." Tori said, and checked out of the room. The bus driver was ready for us, probably from checking twitter. Niall seemed to be on it 24/7. We got on, and through our stuff on one of the bunks. I set Jimmy, my guitar, gentley on one of the beds. I went to the couch and laid down. We hadn't gotten back to the hotel for a long time with traffic and the boy's fans. So I went to bed late and woke up early. I fell asleep quickly.

"Wake up." It was Louis. I had some how gotten onto one the beds. "If you sleep all day, you won't be able to sleep all night."

"That's how it's suppost to be." I gave a slight laughed.

"So, have any dreams? You were mummbling a lot in your sleep." He said handling me a subway sandwhich. My phone buzzed, a text from David Yeger.

Text: I saw you on TV last night. I hope your happy.

"Who's it from?" Louis asked being nosey. He reached for my phone. I pulled it away, he reached for it, leaning forward more. He fell forward on me, and I fell off the bed, he landed on me. Soon he had it in his hand, both of us laughing. He read it out loud to himself. "This guy needs to make up his mind if he likes you or not. If I liked you, I would make sure of it before I did anything." He let me up and we sat back on the bed. "Rea, I'd just ignore him."

"I'm trying." I said, hugging my knees. "I wish I could forget him, like I forget everything seconds before an exam at school. Do you think he's jealous of you guys?"

"Who isn't jealous of sexy Harry, with his curly hair." Louis said that made me laugh. "Come on, let's see what everyone else is doing." We went to the couch and sat down. I was in between Niall and Louis. Niall had gotten in the habit of putting his arm around me every time I sat down next to him.

"Hey do you want to do a radio interview?" Zyan asked. "Some guy just called us asking, it's a small one, but, it would be fun."

"Yeah, that's okay." Louis said. There was a moment of nobody saying anything. I was waiting for some one to say something, when I looked up and realized everyone was looking at me. "Do you want to do an interview?" I nodded.

"I'll call him again, he says we may be able to do it over phone now. Then they can play it later if our voices dont come up well enough, but if they do, it's live." Zyan said. He called and put it on speaker phone.

"Okay fellas, can you guys talk to me?" He asked. The boys made randome noises into the phone. "Good. You're live now. Hellp viewer we have a special treat for all you folks today. OneDirection!"

The boys let out whoops and heys into the phone. "Let's have some people call and asked questions. Okay this is Ginger."

"Hi! I can't believe on talking you now! Yeah, I have a question. Where'd Milrea come from?"

"My mother and father." I said into the phone. The girl giggled. "My friend was actually yelling at Niall in a store, so I met him that way. Then I just tagged alone really."

"Cool. Bye." The girl hung up. There was four more questions about me, then one directed toward me from a girl in Michigan.

"Who in the band would you like to marry the most?" She asked. I scanned each boy for a second.

"All of them. They all are awesome in there own way. But if I had to choose. Niall. 'Cause Niall's Irish." I laughed. There were a few more questions and the interview was over. Niall winked at me, then tripped me walking by three times in a row. "Thanks, love you too."

The concert wore me out so I went to sleep pretty quickly. The next day I sat on my bed in the hotel with my guitar. My 'Young and Reckless' black flat bill hat was tipped to the side. And my blue and black skull candy head phones blasting Disney movies music. I was practicing music with Tori listening and messing with my phone. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Louis came in and jumped on the bed, laying on his stomach. His head resting between his hands and smiling up at me. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to play?" He asked. I closed my notebood and put my guitar on the ground shaking my head. Louis frowned and stuck his bottom lip out. "Please? Pretty please with a cheery on top?" I smiled at him begging me like a little puppy.

"No. I told you once already. None of you will ever hear one of the songs I write." I said. "Anyway, do you want to go swimming? The hotel has an out door pool. I found it when I was looking for the vending machine."

"Yeah. Did you find the vending machine?" I nodded.

"It ate my doller." I laughed. He left so I could change into my swimming suit. It was a blue bikini. I throw a towel over my shoulder and walked barefoot into the elevator. The girl in the elevator looked at me for a while. I tried to ignore it and hummed along to the elevator music.

"I know who you are!" She finally said. "You're Milrea Shone! You sang with One Direction in Chicago! Oh my God, you're good." I blushed at looked at my feet, and nodded to say thanks. "Are they here? Can I meet them?" I nodded, thinking about Louis in his bathing suit and red flip flops.

"Louis and I are going swimming. I'm not wearing this to try to turn them on." I said. The ding came and we were on the first floor. "I'll give you something to remember." I said and pressed all twenty-three buttons until they lite up and we stepped out of the elevator. "Don't tell anyone." She just smiled and nodded. I went to the pool side. The sun was hot in the summer.

"Where are they." She asked as I put my towel down on a chair.

"Well, Louis is probably lost looking for the pool. Niall is most likely on twitter. Harry is probably flirting with some girls. Zyan and Liam are most likely goofing off some where or paying for something they acciedently broke." I said.

"Cannon ball!" A voice yelled. And a flash off Louis ran by us, and then we were wet with a huge slash. I walked over to the edge of the water to look down at him, and I was instantly dragged in with him. I gave a yelp and giggled. "Oh, hi." He looked up at the red haired girl. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

"I know that! Can I have your autograph? Please?" She asked. And had a sharpie out, Louis sighed her shoe, because she had nothing else. She looked at him, looked at me, then looked at him again. "You two would make a cute couple." And she left.

"That was..weird." I said. Louis nodded in agreement. "Wanna see who can hold their breath under water the longest? Loser buys the other a coffe?" Louis went under water, "I'll take that as a yes." I went under too. After what seemed like forever I came up first.

"Ha, I win!" He said. I splashed him. "Oh, so you want to go there now?" He said, "Well, then bring it on!" We got in a splash fight until Tori came down. We stopped and just starred awkwardly at eachother. "You owe me a coffee." He said.

"Then, let's go." I said, and picked up my towel then went to my room to change. I got a pair of short jean shorts, and a brown tank top and my black flip-flops on. Then went to the lobby to wait for Louis. He came down after awhile and smiled at me. "Come on then, you take so long." We walked and laughed going down the streets trying to not be noticed. Finally we found a starbucks and we went in. "Oh. And before you order you have to know that I don't have any money, so you can pay."

"Good job sweetie. That's exactly how to get guys to pay for something you want. Be broke." He said and we got our coffees and then sat down on a couch. "Would you marry me if I was Irish?" He asked. I nodded and laughed at the question. "Kiss me I'm Irish." He said in a cheesy Irish accent. I laughed. I looked at the wall at a poster for the zoo. I guess I'd zoned out, remembering the time David took me to the zoo. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I blinked to zone back in. "I just kinda want to go to the zoo."

"We don't have time for that. We need to get ready for the concert tomorrow." I looked at my feet and nodded, understanding that that was true. "But, we do have time to let you have a fun time." He said and took my hand. He soon flagged down a taxi. "The zoo. Where ever that is." I finally let go of his hand. And looked out the window.

"Thanks. Let's not tell Tori or the boys about this. They'd stop us. And even if they do find out later, well, it would be to late to stop us." I said. My phone rang, I looked at it. A photo of a blonde-haired boy with face paint, and we with face paint to kissing his cheek came up. David. I declined it. Louis had seen a picture.

"If they came along I think that we'd be noticed. I think it's better that it's just us two." Louis said, playing with his suspenders. White with a blue stripp down the middle of it. His loose cotton shirt smelled like him, and his boyish smile made his cute. We made it to the zoo and Louis paid the guy. "Okay, we can't stay for to long." My phone went off again, I declined David again. We walked around looking at lions, and tigers, and bears.

"Hey, they have a show with the seals in ten minutes, can we go? Please? Please? Please?" I begged. "I love seals, they're so cute! I've always wanted a pet seal!" I said. "I know it's stupid, but I still want one. It would be so much fun."

"Okay, let's go see the show." Louis said. He bought the tickets. "Stay here. I'll be back in a second." He said. I took the tickets and waited in line. Then listened to the voice mails. They both said the same thing.:

"Hey, I know you're ignoring me. But, I'm sorry okay. Please take me back, please don't become famous without me being there with you." I shut it off, not wanting to hear the rest. Louis came up, his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked slipping my phone in my back pocket. He showed me this hands. A fuzzy white baby seal stuffed animal was in his hands, about the size of a small dog. He handed it to me. "Oh my God! It's so cute. Thank you so much!" I hugged his neck, and didn't let go some time. I hugged the little stuffed animal seal. "I'm calling it Omlet!" He laughed at the name.

"I thought you may like it." He said. We finnished walking around, then got back to the hotel at about seven. We went to the boys room. We walked in with everyone laughing, and Tori on the floor rolling around.

"So." Harry said. "How was your date?" He laughed.

"It wasn't a date. We were just having fun. We're just friends." Louis said. I looked up from Omlet realizing everyone else had been looking at her too. "Just 'cause I got her something, and it was just us two doesn't mean it was a date. Okay?" I nodded in agreement. That was true, but going to the zoo with him, made me kind of want him. Made me want him to be the boy with face paint I'm kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

I tossed and turned in bed, trying to go to sleep. I got out my iPhone and went through the photos, when David was happy, we was really cute. Almost every other photo was of us kissing or hugging. Finially I couldn't stand it and got out of bed to go get something from the vending machine. I got three kit-kat bars and two twix bars. Then walked back to the room, and realized I didn't have a key. It was two A.M. So I didn't want to wake up anyone. I sat in between my room and the boys in my pajamas. I started eating and relized I still had Omlet in my arms. The boy's door opened.

"What are you doing up?" It was Niall's thick accent. He sat next to me, in just his purple boxers. And as usual put his arm around me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked finishing one of the Twix bars. "I'm hungry and I left the key in my room, I didn't want to wake Tori up."

"I heard noise out here." Niall said. "Really? I don't think you got up and just desided that you wanted a bunch off candy. I know you, you would go out some where to eat, not to a vending machine." He reached down and ate one of the kit-kat bars. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous about the concert tomorrow." I lied not wanting to tell him about David. I hugged Omlet to my chest thinking of Louis, hopping he'd believe me. When it comes to thinking of a believable lie quickly, I'm the best at it.

"No, that's not the problem. If that was the problem you would be practicing." Niall said. I looked down at my feet, he was smarter than I thought. I finnished eating my candy. "What's really wrong?" My mind raced for a lie. "You can tell me." I shrugged. He was going to tell me something. But I just put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I'm too tired to talk. Can I just sleep?" I asked and yawned. Snuggling up to him, and curling up into a ball. He didn't move, so I fell asleep. I half woke in a chair with a soft blanket wrapped around me. And my face burried in soft white fur.

"Hey wake up." Louis said, "Wake up sleeping beauty." I moand and turned to face the back of the chair. "You want to do this the hard way huh? Tickle her!" I fell off the chair laughing as Harry, Liam, and Louis tickled me.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed. I was probably the most ticklish person in the world. "What do you want from me?" They stopped to let me stand up. "It's to early to get up." I looked at the clock it was seven.

"Come on. You don't need to change out of your pajama's if you don't want too." Harry said, "They have clothes for you there." I nodded sleepily. "Let's go." We went to the lobby where Zyan and Niall were waiting. I looked around for Tori.

"Tori's already there." Niall said, "She want's to make her that your dress is uh, appropriate for you." I raised an eye-brow. "Yeah, we don't get it either." I laughed, and we were soon in the bus. Eating donutes and coffee, for breakfast. "I made sure we had coffee so you would play, Rea." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are we playing?" I asked looking down at my over sized State tee and black sweatpants. Something told me that they usually didn't go to concerts in their pajamas.

"Moments, Another World, Stole my Heart, and then whatever the crowd wants." Zyan said. "It should be fun. That is if Tori even lets you wear something cute. If it's something rediculous, we'll just have you change last minute." Zyan winked. I smiled knowing she just wanted to help. "Oh, were here." I shoved the rest of my chocolate donute in my mouth and followed the boys out. This time it was indor, which was good because it was raining.

"Rea." Tori said runnning up to me holding a dress. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It was a black dress that went about to my knee. It had a large sparkly red belt, and a large red rose on the shoulder. "I hope you like it." I nodded then changed into it and went to hair and make-up. My nails were painted red and I wore black eye shadow. I then understood the dress because the boys were wearing black suits with red ties.

"Hey beautiful," Niall said.

"Shut up. I'm not." I said. And then went up on stage following the boys, not having to be pushed on, awkwardly. But I did awkwardly wave. Louis winked at me as we started. The concert when okay. The only problem was when I tripped a little bit durring the second song. We got off stage waving and went to our dressing rooms.

"Nice job tripping." Louis said, I blushed. Tori was already on the couch with a slice of pizza. "Pizza. Awesome. Let's take it on the road back. I want to relax." They all agreed and I changed into my pajamas again. "Oh, boys, were having an interview tomorrow, at nine and its about an hour away, and they said we have to get there about forty minutes early."

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Some local news show." Louis said. We soon made it to the hotel again. I went strait to the room and went back to sleep with Omlet. I woke up a few hours later from a vibrating phone on my cheek. David again, I declined it. He should just let go of me. Just forget me.

"Hey, she's awake!" Harry laughed. I turned around in bed to see the boys in their bathing suits laughing. "Get her!" He yelled and I found myself being picked up. The dropped me into the shower, and turned it on.

"Nooo! It's cold!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"We're trying to find out ways to wake you up." Zyan said. "Did it work?" I turned off the shower, nodded. "Good, now, meet up at the pool. We're bored and want something fun to do." They all left before I even knew what they were doing. I laughed and changed into my bikini. Then went downstairs to the pool.

"Get her!" Niall yelled from out of no where, and I was being picked up and thrown into the pool. I laughed underwater nearly killing myself from trying to breath. I went to the surface of the water and coughed. We laughed and played with Tori watching us while tanning. Finally we got tired and I was laying with Niall on the poolside chair. Someone came a took a picture of us, so we went up to the room afraid that more people come and take pictures.

"Rea." Louis called later that night. "Look at this." I layed next to him and took my lap top he was playing with. On the online local newspaper said in a collum:

One direction spotted after today's concert. Everyone knows about the newly found Milrea Shone. Does the Photo (top left) prove there may be some sparks flying in the band? How do the other boys feel about Miss. Shone with Niall Horan?

"But wait! We're not together! That photo doesn't prove anything!" I said. The boys nodded to say, 'I know.'

"This is going to have so many questions tomorrow at the interview." Niall said.

-The next day-

"This is going to be a mess, I know it." Niall said standing in the bathroom shirtless and bare foot, stratching his blonde head. I had a popsicle in my mouth and sitting on the bathroom counter top. "Did anyone see you and Louis at the zoo?" I shrugged and let the grape flavor melt in my mouth. He slipped on a grey shirt and tennishoes. Then headed out the door to the tour bus.

"What are you going to say if someone had seen us at the zoo?" I asked Louis as he handed me a starbucks coffee. We were stuck in traffic for the first time since I went out with them, I guess it was because people actually knew where we were and wanted to see the boys. "I don't think they'd believe you if you told them it was just for fun and didn't mean anything.

"I don't know." He said fiddling with his suspenders. "I wish you could go up there with us too." I looked down at my outfit. Black skinny jeans with a rip in the knee and splatter painted. My shirt was loose with the batman symbol. I had black One-Star converse on with black skull shoe laces. I didn't look to sloppy, if I was called up for some reason, I wouldn't look like I just crawled out of the gutter.

My phone buzzed for a text, David: U looked beautiful last night. Not like b4, with that short dress. I don't want boys thinking about u that way. U looked like you were having fun. U were smiling and being urself, tripping over flat surfaces. Oh, and I saw the pic. Of u and Niall, ur cute 2gether.

I knew I had to text him then. I said: Watch the interview today. Bye. I cant talk. I put my phone away and looked at Niall who still had his arm around me and realized he'd read the coverasion. "I'll tell you later." I wispered. Then fell asleep with my head on his shoulder again. I hadn't sleep tonight either because of thinking about the newspaper. My sleep wasn't very long, but it was very deep. I woke up with Niall standing up and my head now on a pillow.

"Morning hun." Harry said. "Are you coming with us or not?" I grabbed another cup of coffee. Still tired and and stepped down from out of the bus with them. And followed them into the studio. I went into the dressing room with them and sat down. The host, named Lilly, came in and saw me.

"Milrea Shone! Do you want to be in the interview too?" She had a way to cheerful voice, even for a talk show host. I nodded with a smile. "Great, we start in twenty minutes. You guys came late." I took a deep breath and looked at Louis who was smiling as well. We got a little make-up and then went out to have a little Q&A session. "Now everybody we have One Direction and Milrea Shone today." We walked out and gave a hug to Lilly, then sat down. I sat in Niall's lap because there was no more room. "Now, first thing I need to know is Niall and Milrea, what is going on with you two.

"Nothing." Naill and I said at the same time, and I moved over one to sit on Liam's lap after that question.

"Nothing? Are you sure? What about that photo taken of you two?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm sitting on Liam, does that mean I like him? Or we have something going on? Or do you want him to take off his shirt?" I said, but I'd just began, I felt Niall's now fimilar hand brush my side, telling me it was okay. So I just shut my mouth.

"Well, I'm sure you two would make a great couple if you ever choose to." Lilly said. "Now, are you planning on staying with One Direction for the rest of the tour?"

"Um, yeah I guess. That is if they keep providing coffee." Everyone laughed. Lilly just smiled not understanding the inside joke. "I think it would be fun to tag alone for awhile. Get away from the stress at home."

"What about when they go back to London?" Lilly asked. I shrugged, I had no clue. Never thought about it. "A question for Louis, what drove you to buying Milrea a present?"

"Um, well, she said she always wanted a pet seal. So, I wanted to get her a pet seal. Yes the one I got her can't do any tricks. But I thought she'd like it." Louis started trying not to stumble over his words. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't say anything.

"Did you like it?" Lilly asked.

"Um, yeah. I named it Omlet." I said. It probably sounded really stupid, but I didn't care.

"Now, yesterday you tripped over something on the stage, what was it?"

"Her foot." Harry laughed. I smiled looking down.

"Now, Niall when you first saw Milrea in the bikini, what was your first thought?" Lilly asked, shoving the microphone at his face.

"Uh, umm. Well, I thought she was beautiful." Niall said, looking down. A burning anger for Lilly strurred up at me. I told David to watch this, and now all she's doing is asking questions about me and Niall. "I always think she's beautiful."

"What do you think?" Lilly asked me.

"What do I think? What do I think? I think you should just shut your mouth about me and Niall." I didn't realize I was standing up until I leaned forward to her. "I think that it doesn't matter if we like each other. Or who we like. I don't care about this stupid interview. I don't care if you think we should get together." I looked right at the camera, and thought about how stupid that was. How this was live. I then ran off the stage.

"I should go calm her down." I heard Niall say. Then him calling me and foot steps running. "Rea." His hand caught my shoulder. "Rea, what's wrong? They're just stupid questions from an interview." A camera appeared near us. Niall pushed them away and we went to the back room. "I don't care what they think. Or what Lilly asks.-"

"But David does!" I shouted interrupting him. Then my arms were around him, and my face was burried in his chest.

"Who?" He asked. I told him everything. I felt like he needed to know everything. He held me for a little longer. "We should go back to the interview. I think you need to apologize." I nodded, and looked in the mirror, luckly it haddent been to clear I'd been crying. He took my hand and started leading me back on stage. "In the end, I'll talk to David if I need too." We went back on stage and I sat on Niall's lap. His arms around me keeping me from shaking.

I wasn't supprised that Lilly didn't asked me any more questions. I sat quietly. When we were on the tour bus all the boys were asking me questions. "You boy's wouldn't understand. Girl stuff." The boys laughed and nudged me. Saying it was that time of the month, somehow I thought was easier than saying, 'My ex-boyfriend, who I'm not sure if he's actually my ex.' "Yeah. Just shut up." I smiled.

"Somebody get her coffee quick!" Liam yelled. I smiled. I was just waiting for David to text. Some how I knew he would be mad, and somehow I was right.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus was colder at night when we were on the move. I was laying under the covers curled up in a ball cold and crying. David had said some words, I had tried to ignore him. But it was still bitting at me. I let my phone buzz with texts. I couldn't read anymore of his words. I let the tears roll knowing no one was up. But I rolled over to far and fell from the top bunk landing on my face. The boys instantly jumped. Waking up from the huge crash of my on the ground. Warm blood flowed from my nose, so I ran in the bathroom. The boy's knocked on the door, and Tori tried to talk to me. I didn't open the door even after I'd cleaned up my nose.

"Rea open up the door. Please." Liam said. I had a feeling one-by-one they'd ask to let them in. "Please. I have coffee." Then there was whispering. "Oh come on! Coffee always works." I didn't listen and sat on the bathroom floor, watching the text pile up. Harry tried, then Zyan, then finally Niall. I still sat ignoring them.

"Hey sweetie. Can you please come out? Please." Louis said, knocking on the door. "You need sleep too." He paused for a second. "Omlet is waiting out here for you." He said. I loooked at my phone. It was almost three. I opened the door slightly, and peeked an eye out. Nobody was there, so I opened the door completly. And out completely. I got side swiped in a hug was was surrounded by people hugging me. I was in Louis's arms. I gave a yelp and laughed.

"Alright. Now, you need to go to sleep." Niall said. Louis layed me in bed, I felt my phone vibrate another times. I held back tears once again. And They boy's went to sleep. But then a Irish boy came up and sat quietly, and sat by me. His arm around me as usual. I snuggled up against him. "What's wrong?"

"I just fell on my face." I lied.

"Okay. But that didn't answer my question. What's wrong?" I looked down at my phone, pretending I wasn't crying. He used his thumb to wip away the tears. I pulled up the coversation from with me and David let him read it. He didn't show any emotion. But from his eyes you could tell from his eyes that he wasn't too happy. He pulled me closer and kissed my head.

"That's whats wrong." I whispered so I wouldn't wait anyone up. "I would say talk to him, but I'm afraid that may just make everything worse." He gave a firm nod. "He'll keep watching I know. So, maybe it's best if I just went home." I held Omlet to my chest, and sniffled.

"No. You're great on stage." Niall said. "You always look like you're having fun. It doesn't look like you just started, you're a natural. You're beautiful on stage. You're beautiful all the time." He said. "Give me your phone. You won't get anymore text from meany David anymore." I didn't even hesitate to give him my phone. "Sleep, please. We have a concert tomorrow." He kissed my forehead.

Niall climbed down from the bed. I pulled the covers over myself, and closed my eyes. I did make it to sleep, after replaying in my mind being huged my the boys and Niall's and I's talk about a millon times. I woke up with the boy's gone and Tori reading a book. I looked at her, and looked out the window. We were at the concert. 'Thanks for that waking me up.' I thought. I was still tired from not sleeping for awile.

"Afternoon." Tori said, "Yeah, that right. It's three. The boy's went out earlier." She said. I nodded, I was fine with it. Glad actually. I talked to Tori until the boys came back in. Louis handed me a cup of coffee, I took it gratefully.

"Thanks." I said. Harry didn't wait for me to move and sat on me. I grunted. "Thank you Harry." I said sarcasticly. "Good job. You guys did great." I lied. I hadn't even watched, I hadn't had a chance to watch.

"Right, then what songs did we sing?" Zyan asked. I opened my mouth, then closed it. "That's what I thought." I smiled. I did my best to not let them see my face. I was blushing. "That's okay. You fell pretty hard. You deserved to sleep." I nodded.

"Yeah. Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Las Vegas." Niall said, with his lap top on Twitter.

"Oh, yes. Now we are talking." I said. "I've been there before. Loads of good stories from there. I could tell you but, well, I don't think I should give up you guys thinking I'm innocent. Can you get off of me?" Niall closed his lap top and went to put his arm around me. Harry squeezed between us, and Niall's arm was around him.

"We'll how innocent are you?" Harry asked. I leaned back on the arm rest and put my legs across them, and kicked off my shoes. Then tried to act seductive. Harry smiled and pushed me off the couch. I yelped and face down laughing on to floor. "Very innocent apperently." I pouted sitting on the floor. I layed back down on the them, gipping the side of the couch so I couldn't be pushed off again.

"Maybe if your hair was a little curlier." I said. The boys laughed, even Tori giggled, finally understanding a joke with One Direction. We laughed and talked until we finaly made it to a hotel for the night. It would take about another whole day and a half to get to Las Vegas. This hotel had a suit, that we all had to share. I smiled at the idea of it.

"The boys get that side." Tori said. "Rea and I get this side."

"But thats not fair." I said. "There's five of them and only two of us. They should get more room." I smiled as she nodded sightly. She was the middle child, so she always wanted everything to be fair. A guilt trick only for her. "Thank me later boys." I said.

"I guess tonight we'll see how innocent you really are tonight." So I slept half on Zayn, half on Niall. But I didn't sleep well. My world in my dreams doesn't always go my way. Which I learned tonight.

I was running. From what I don't know. I just know I was running and hard. Something was wrong in my dream I didn't know what though. I wasn't sure if I was running too something, or from something. I wasn't sure why my heart was beating so fast. I ran until I got to a beach. It was relitivly small, and it was empty. It seemed fimilar. Sitting near the shore I saw an out line of a young man. I went to him. It was Niall.

"Are you just going to watch him drown?" He asked in my dream not taking his eyes off the waves crashing over the shore, and gently kissing his bare feet. "Can you hear him? Calling out to you? Are you going to save him." My eyes focused on were he was looking. A boy, about my age was out there. David. But he looked like he was standing firm, he looked fine. No screams came from him.

"I don't understand, he's fine. He doesn't need my help." I said in my dream. The wind had picked up speed, but he was completely unchanged.

"I see something different. I see a boy who want's you. He is being strong to try to win you back. He thinks he needs to win you back, not ask for you back. If you go save him, you won't have me. Or the boys. Tori and you will be back to normal. David and you may still fight." Niall said in the dream. "But, I see a boy who want's to trick you as well." The face of David flashed in my mind. My eyes snapped open.

I was laying in bed with Tori next to me. I sat up in the dark, and couldn't make out anyone's faces. I knew somewhere close was Niall though. I hugged Omlet, thinking of Louis. I could here my phone sing 'Hon, check your phone.' Which was the last message ringer for David. The world was normal. I was just a lucky girl. David was just a not so lucky guy. Niall was hot. But Louis learned my secrets. I rolled over and eventally fell asleep.

"Wake up," Zyan said. I turned around in bed to look at the wall. "Do I have to wake you up myself? Yes, I will put you in the shower again." I sat up hugging my knees and looked at the boys who were ready to go already. The clock showed seven o' clock. "Get your bag and meet us downstairs, we're having breakfast here. Don't worry, there's coffee." And the boys left.

"Morning hun." Tori said. "You okay? You were moaning a lot in your sleep." I nodded. "Well if anything up, tell me okay? Louis and Niall are cool, but you don't have to tell them everything. Tell me first at least. I know Niall has your phone. And I miss talking to you alone." He said. I nodded and grabbed my duffle bag and went down stairs in the blank tank top and grey shorts I slept in. There was an alarm going off, and Niall was standing on a chair with a broom trying to shut off the smoke alarm.

"What did he do?" I ask, standing next to the boys who were laughing watching him.

"He did his best to make a waffle." Harry said. "Hey mate, you doing okay up there?" Niall rolled his eyes, and the smoke detector fell from off the cieling. The beeping got way louder. Another people were getting annoyed by it now.

"Sorry everybody." Niall frowned, and climbed down from the chair and took out the batteries. The hotel people weren't very happy either. "Hi Milrea, hi Tori. Want a burnt waffel?" He laughed and threw the waffel into the trash. We ate breakfast and got in the bus. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't think that something like that would happen."

"It's okay. I've done stupid stuff like that before, only every day. Right Tori." I said. Trying to let Niall know that even though it was stupid and embarrassing everyone has done someething like that.

"Like what?" Louis asked. "Do anything in public?"

"I trip a lot in public. I was running at the mall once to hug one of my friends. And Slip and landed right on my butt." I said, hugging Omlet. "When are we going to get to Las Vegas?"

"Later today." Niall said and sat down next to me. I snuggled up to him tired and closed my eyes. I fell asleep only to see another dream of David in the water at the beach. The same exact dream. I woke up still in his arms. He whispered, "Are you okay? You were shaking pretty badly."

"I't was just a dream. I'm fine." I said sitting up. "Dreams can't hurt me." I didn't want to tell him anything this time. I didn't want to tell anybody. This Dream was my own, no one could change it, no one could help it.

"Okay. Then why are you still shaking? You're not cold." Niall said. I tired to relax then put my head phones on. Blasting music so no one would ask me any questions. A bad feeling came over me, and I knew something wasn't going to go my way again.

After the first concert we were playing in Las Vegas we were hanging out in the back room. Waiting for the check to leave. When a knock came at the door, and some one on crew came in. "Hey, there's a boy here that says he knows you Miss. Shone. Ye, or ya- something." The girl said. David. I nodded, and she left. David came into the room. His tall skinmy body had the black 'Nerds Rule' shirt I'd bought him for his sixteenth birthday. White sweat pants had a newly torn knee with dripps of blood. His hands were in his pockets and his his eyes were down.

"Hi, can I talk to you." He said. I pushed him out the door and closed it behind us. "I love you."

"I know that." I said, his blue eyes looked down at me. And he set his jaw, that wasn't the anwser he had been looking for.

"Well don't you love me too!" He raised his voice drasticly. I leaned back on the door stepping away from him, and swallowed. "You have to love me too." I looked down to afraid to look at whatever he maybe doing. My heart started beating faster.

"Just leave please. You don't belong don't belong with me." I started to open up the door, it got about half way open when he slammed the door, with my hand still in it. I swore. I held my hand to my stomach. "What do you want from me!" I yelled, as he locked the door so no one could come out.

"Kiss me." He said. I held my hand wanting to cry. But I wasn't going to cry infront of him. I kissed is cheek. And unlocked the door, then went in before he could follow. I was being hugged my Tori. I let them see me cry.

"Is your hand okay?" Liam asked. I held out my hand. He gently took it, I winced. And remember the time he broke my shoulder. "That doesn't look good. I really think some one should look at that. Like now. If it hurts."

"It's fine." I lied. I pulled my hand back. "Just call security to get him out of here." I sat on the couch, holding my hand. "I don't think you can kiss it better." Harry got off the phone with the crew and pretty soon they was yelling. And I think David might have gone to jail.

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital." Zyan said. We made it out the door and to the bus. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to argue with the boys. To not actract a lot of attention just Tori went in with me. We got an x-ray and it would have been broken if I hadn't been leaning on the door.

"Good, I'm fine let's go." I said, then slipped out the door and went outside and got on the tour bus, before they could say anything, "I'm okay. Nothing wrongs." I said and sat down on the couch still holding my swollan hand.

Tori came in about twenty minutes later. "Here they want you to wear this." She tossed a brace at me. I tossed it back shaking my head. I wasn't going to wear that thing. "Hey, they wanted to put a caste on you, but you ran off." I shrugged. Zyan took my brace looked at me without saying anything. I stuck my hand out and let him gently slip it on. He could do and say so much without even opening his mouth.

"Can we go get some coffee." I asked, hugging Omlet. Niall went into Starbucks and got all of us coffee and we went to our hotel room. It was pretty much the coolest hotel room ever seen. There was a hot tub in the room, and a mini kitchen, with two stories the bed in the settled down and Niall flipped on the television. The concert was already on the television, lucky there was no back stage videos. Sometimes they'd gotten us the whole time back stage. "What are we doing next?" I asked wiggling my fingers.

"An interview at ten and a concert at seven tomorrow." Harry said. "But you don't need to go if you don't want to." I lifted my eye brow, I don't care what happens I'm going to go on stage. "But for tonight, you can't do anything to it. Do even hold anything in that hand." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we try the hot tub?" I asked trying to change the subject. They smiled and everyone wanted to. I changed into my bathing suit and went into the bubbling water with the boys and Tori.

"Are you sure you should be in here?" Harry asked.

"Well it's not like I'm under the age of twelve. I'm not a child anymore." I said.

"Yeah, but arn't gou pregnant?" Harry asked. There was a moment of complete silence. Then I started laughing to break it. My bad hand stayed in the brace and out of water. The boys laughed to, but then my head went down and I blushed, but smiled. "Whoa, wait. Are you?" The room got silent. "'Cause I was just testing you."

"Well, I think if I was it would be from one of you guys, so I think you'd know." I said. "We'll hopefully you'd know." A phone went off next to Niall, he looked at it, then answered.

"What? No, that's not my job. I need to tell her what? Why? Fine." He said, then slid my phone across the room on the floor. "I'm going to go get David out of jail. You guys want anything while I'm out." They just blinked at him grumbling slipping on a shirt. I didn't want him to leave.

"Out of jail? What?" Tori asked. "Is he really going to just go and get him?" I shugged and nodded, I was just trying to forget about him. Forget about everything that didn't have to do with One Direction the only people who made me happy. "Are you okay with that? I mean, he has pretty much ruined your life. Your whole life has been messed up every day from him." I looked at Liam, Harry, Zyan who didn't know anything more than he yelled at me and almost broke my hand.

"I'm fine, okay." I said. But my tone of voice was to firm to sound true. They just nodded agreeing for there own sake. I let out a breath.

"Maybe you are pregnant. You are kinda moody." Louis said. I gave out a slight laughed. He put his arm around me. Safe, I was safe. "Who's the daddy? Harry, he's a flirt? Or did Zyan pose for you and you couldn't resist?"

"Okay, I'm not pregnant." I said. Louis kissed the top of my head. I blushed again. "Do you guys want to call room service? Order like a million pizzas?"

"Yes," Harry said. And picked up the phone next to the hot tub and called for room service. "Hi, yeah, I'd like to order like a million pizzas." We laughed. "Yeah, just kidding. How about five large pizzas, six sundays, three two litters of Coke. Yeah thanks. Wow, it's that much? Okay, put it to the-" Clunk. The phone was in the warm bubbly water. "Um, oops." We laughed and he put the soaking wet phone on the floor. "That never happend."

Two blonde haired boys came in the room. The first was confident and angery looking, the second his head down and dragging his feet. "Milrea, Tori. How about you two go find the casino? The boys and I are going to have a little heart-to-heart with him." Tori and I looked at eachother. "Rea please." Tori and I got out and both grabbed a towel. We shut door.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." I leaned on the wall. "This isn't happening."


	5. Chapter 5

The night seemed darker than normal if that's posible. I sat up, scared to death, but even more then usual. When I heard that David was going to be spending the night with us, I knew I wanted to sleep with Niall. Well be in the same bed I Niall. I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight, from my hand and from the manic ex-boyfriend sleeping one bed away from me. I wanted to wake Niall up, so I could have someone to talk to. "Niall." I whispered. "Niall. Please wake up."

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. Waking up scratching his head. I looked over at David, sleeping half off the bed. I took a deep breath. I knew David bothering me, was bothering him. "Hey, I roughed him up pretty good. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"Shouldn't be, or won't be?" I asked, sitting up. He sat up as well and put his arm around me. I sniffled and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head, to say 'won't be.' I smiled as the warmth went from my head all the way to my toes. My blood flowed faster with every heart beat. "Thank you Irish boy." I deep breath calmed me slightly.

"No problem little sis." He said. "Now, go to sleep. You have to sing tomorrow and get through questions without blowing up." I giggled slightly. I knew talking to him would make me feel better. I layed down and closed my eyes and felt him behind me. Little sis rang clear in my mind. I did fall asleep though. I woke up from the beach dream to Niall gone and everyone on the lower level of the room. David was gone, thank God. "Morning hun."

At the table was bagels and strawberry creamcheese. I sat down and started eating. I looked around for coffee. No coffee. I slumped back in my chair. "We need coffee." I mummbled to myself, but everyone else heard it too. "Is there a starbucks around?"

"I'll take you." Liam said, slipping his wallet and room key in his pocket. I nodded then changed into my black skinny jeans and picked up the first shirt I saw not caring who's it was, then slipped it on. It felt like I'd worn it before, but I didn't bother to look. I skipped down the stairs with stares from all the boys and Tori. I shrugged it off, ignoring it until in the car with Liam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the whole thing with David. And yet you're wearing the shirt he left." Liam said gently. I looked down, the 'Nerds Rule.' shirt, and swallowed hard. "I know I don't know all what's going on with you and David. But I do know that he's a jerk, and he doesn't deserve you. I don't kow what you are thinking now. Are you okay?" He asked again, but firmer.

"I'm not okay, but I'll be fine. I'm just thinking when I get back home I have no one to stand up for me, or keep him away. I don't know what I'll do then. Or if they ask about my hand." I said. We got to the starbuck. It was large, with lots of couches and Tvs. I saw the fimally doy laying in one the black couches. I held my breath passing him, hoping we wouldn't notice me. I didn't even mean to, but I hand went to Liam's and I gripped his hand.

"What's wrong?" Liam whispered, waiting in line.

"David's here." I said back quietly. Liam nodded and I still held his hand. We sat down on one of the couches. "I really hope he doesn't see me.

"Hello." A lady sat next to us. I nodded and looked down ignoring her. She was some reporter, and wanted to ask us some questions. I was nudged by Liam, I looked over at him dazzed, he tilted his head toward the lady. "I was asking what happened to your hand."

"Oh, well. I hurt it." I said. I didn't want to talk about David. He could hear his name and come over to hurt me agian. I don't think this lady knew about David, there was 'rumors' about with a boy. Some knew about David and I, just not what went on. "Nothing the boy's cant kiss better." She wrote in a notebook. I looked down drinking coffee, and ignored her again.

"Come on, we need to go." Liam said, and Liam had my arm picking me up, and we went out the door. "You were zoned out for a long time. She asked about David." He said and we got in the car. "Apperntly he's been telling bad stuff about you. And she asked about something with getting drunk at a party with a college guy in middle school." I looked down, my face bright red.

"That was almost three years ago. Three years ago in four days. On my birth day." I said. "I don't want to talk about it." He stopped by the side of the road.

"Your birthday's in four days." I nodded. "And you didn't tell us? Tell me about David." Liam was a brother, just like Niall or Louis. So I told him. He nodded and held my hand when I started shaking. He drove us back to the hotel. "You okay babe?" I nodded. Lucky I hadn't started crying. We got in the room. "Come one we need to go." We went ot the tour bus. I sat on the couch with Niall next to me.

"You're shaking again." Niall whispered, he put his arm around me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Liam annouced my birthday. "Wait! This is going to be your sixteen birthday! You need a sweet sixteen birthday party."

"Please no. Guys it's no big deal. It's just a birthday." I said. But they were bugging me and already throwing a paper ball at eachother with words on them. "Look, I know you're planning something. Just give me coffee, and I'm all good. That's all I want."

"Where not listening!" Harry cheered. "Oh, yay, we're here." We got out of the bus and made our way to make up. Soon we were out on a couch with me sitting on Louis. The host's name was Neil. I tired to hind my hand.

"Okay, first question is to the boys. Some one told us that you guys had a little run in with an ex-boyfriend. What was that all about?" Neil asked.

"He hurts her, we hurt him." Niall said firmly, "That's the end of it." I turned my head to smile at him, he nodded at me.

"Now, Rea, is it true that your first real expirence with a guy was when you were thirteen with an eighteen year old?" Neil asked. I started shaking.

"Why should we dwel in the past when we have now?" I asked back, doing my very best to control my voice. Louis put his arms around me, and Zyan put his hand over mine. I took a deep breath. And thought to myself, 'Don't freak out. You're okay.'

"Good point." Neil said. "Now, how do you view the boy's and your's relationships?"

"We'll they're all like my brothers. Harry, I love him, but he's like the brother that's really annoying and you can't get out of your hair. Liam's like the one you can ask for help on your home work and doesn't care how stupid you are. Louis is the one that can always make you laugh. Niall's the brother who always steals your stuff and doesn't give it back. And Zyan he's the older brother who you always think is super hot no matter what he's wearing." I said. "But I love all of them to death."

"So, you think Zyan's hot?"

"They're all hot." I said. The boy's laughed. "Sexy even." We had a few more questions. And then went back to the hotel room.

"Hey, boy's let's go shopping. Tori we need you too. Bye, we'll see you in about two hours." Zyan said. They left. I put some popcorn in the microwave and sat down on the couch. Opening a can of Dr. Pepper. There was a knock at the door. I opened it.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to say I'm sorry." David said. I crossed my arms. "I shouldn't have acted like that. I came all this way just to see you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He waited for an answer. "Please." He lifted his hand to touch my face. But I jerked back.

"Look. Just leave me okay." I said. And started to close the door. But he opened it, letting himself in.

"Are the boy's here?" He asked. I got the popcorn out of the microwave. "No. What about Tori? Not here. Well, good thing we're alone then." I sat own the couch. He sat next to me, and put his arm around me. I pushed his arm off myself and stood up. "What?" He grabbed my good arm and yanked be back down.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. But he didn't let go, I started to loose feeling in my arm. I tried to get up again. He didn't pull me down, but he pushed me down and I fell across the table and landed hard on car keys on my neck. Blood on the side of my neck was warm.

"Get up." He yelled. I held my neck with my good hand and stood up. "Are you really just going to walk away from me like that?" I knew I need to get help so I ran for the door. "You can't run from me." His hand caught my bad arm, I screamed in pain. "See, You have to stay."

"Let me go!" I screamed. Something hit my face. Blood came from who knows where. He finally let go of my arm for a second and I ran. Something hit the back of my head, I fell. Then I was out. I woke up at four from a boy standing over me. "Who are-who are you?"

"Milrea, listen to me. Do you know where you are?" A girl said.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" I asked. "Wait, why does my head hurt? Is that blood? What did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anything." Another boy asked. "Come with us, we'll bring you to the hospital." The boys wanted to help I could tell. I just couldn't figure out who they were. One of them with blond hair picked me up bridal style. "Don't touch your face." The boys kept asking me questions on the ride. I couldn't answer any of them. The doctor person said I'd need stitches on my face, from the coner of my eye down about two inches.

"But will she remember us?" The first boy asked. "She clearly can't know. She doesn't even know where she is."

"Just do things to trigger her memory, then she'll remember it all everything. Anything personal, if you show her a video it won't mean anything." The doctor said. "She's stable so she can leave. Someone will be after that David guy."

"Rea," A curly haired boy said. "Rea listen to me. Come here." I slipped down from the table, "It's going to be alright. I promise." I followed the boys back into the bus.

"This is worse than the time skate boarding, or when we went to the bar and she got hypitized." The girl said.

"Tori," I said. The memeries came back. "Hey buddy. What are we? Hey One Direction." Then everything came back. "What happened to my face?" I asked. "Oh, and I remeber you guys."

"David happened." Louis said. "He's being held somewhere, there's a restaining order. You're safe now. I know we said that last time, but I promise you're safe. The concert tonight was cancled once we got to the hotel. They're a photo shot tomorrow. Do you want to go."

"Yes, of course." I answered. And we soon made it to the hotel. I looked at myself in the mirror. A large gash that was stitched up. Redness and dark bruises convered the right side of my face, a black eye swelled the eye shut.. It was gross. Niall came in, and put his arms around me, looking at me in the mirror. "Name one boy who would want to like this?"

"I can name five, and one cruel blonde-haired monster."

"But you're not a monster."

"I'm talking about David you idiot." He laughed and kissed the good side of my face.


	6. Chapter 6

"How am I going to cover this up?" The make-up person asked at the photoshoot. I put on some sun-glasses, and grinned. It covered at least my black eye and some of the stitches. "Well, that's something." She used some make-up and put on the sunglasses, "That's all I can do. Okay, get out there. Mr. Vlynn is waiting for you." I guessed that was the guy running this photoshoot. I nodded and went over to the boys. They were standing near a woods, on a grassy hill.

"Okay. Gentlemen and lady, just be yourselves, and have fun for this part." He said. Then he let us go free and be ourselves. The boys ended up tackling each other. I watched laughing. Zyan ran up to me, his hand touched my shoulder, and he was beginning to pick me up. I yelped and drew back, all of a sudden scared. I fell back on my butt.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Zyan asked taking off his dark sunglasses squating next to me. I don't know why but him being over me scared me even more. His hand went up to touch my face. I screamed and went into the position you go into durring tornado drills. I could hear the boys running up to me. Boys. They all wanted to know what was wronge. I didn't know, I knew they wouldn't hurt me, but the fear of them was now hurting me. They were talking, and brushing my head and back. I shut my eyes my heart beating just as fast as it was when I was watching Paranormal Activities, but this was real fear. I don't know why but I started crying.

"Everyone get away from her!" I heard Tori yell. Then the air seemed to become cleaner, and foot steps of them walking away faded. "Hey. Rea. What's wrong." I stayed how I was, frozen. "Rea, it's okay, it's just me." After a while she got me into sitting, but I was still still and tense and was hugging my knees. The boys had to continue with the photos, but there smiles were fake and they kept looking over. "What happend?"

"I don't know." I whispered. "Just. I was scared. I think? But I'm not afraid of them."

"Maybe it's 'cause they're boys. And after David, your mind is just freaking." Tori said, "Try talking to them one-on-one, and let them hug you."

"But I was fine with Niall putting his arms around me and getting close yesterday." I said, I took a deep breath, and stood up. "I'm going back." I said and began walking up the hill to go to them. They all stood still afraid to touch me, because they didn't want me to be scared or get hurt. "Hi." My sunglasses were off, and a lot of the make-up had been wipped off. "Well let's take some photos." I forced a smile. We got through some pictures, none of the boys came to close, but for one where we all stood or arms around each other.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked going home. "What happend there?"

"I don't know." I said, "Just I guess 'cause you're all guys. My mind just freaked. It's not you, it's just your gender. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow." I turned to Zyan, who was looking down, feeling like it was his fault. I held my breath and closed my eyes hugging him. His arms went around me too, but only for a second, and I back away.

"Let's go get you some coffee." Liam said. "Coffee will always make you feel better." I smiled and nodded then sat on the couch, Niall joined me and put his arm around me, like always. I closed my eyes. It's just Niall. He's your Irish boy.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly. I put my head on his shoulder. "That's my girl." Louis sat on the other side of me. Even though he wasn't that close, it still felt like he hung over me. I closed my eyes and hugged my knees. "Do you not want Louis there?"

"It's fine." I tried to relax. I looked over at Louis, who was smiling at me. "Love you Louie."

"So, then I can go like this?" He said. And scooted right next to me, to where his leg was touching mine. I closed my eyes shut and my arm went around Niall. I was holding my breath. Nothing came though, no hand came up to touch me. No movement. My arm went down, and I looked over. Louis was just sitting there. "I'm not going to freak you out. I'm taking it slow." I nodded.

"Love you Louie," I said agian. I was okay with Niall, how about Louis. I mean, he was the first one to know about David. Niall put his arm down. I was a little scared, and probably shaking. It's just Louis I told myself. My finger came up and I became to trace the stitches, I winced. A hand came up and touched mine. I inhald quickly, the hand moved mine down. Then let go, so I exhald then.

"Don't hurt yourself." Louis said. His hand came up and rested on my shoulder. I yelped and jumped landing in Niall's lap. "Sorry." He said. I layed my head on his chest, my eyes completely shut, and scared. I hadn't realized how much bigger he was than me, or how strong he was. Louis got up went a little bit away. The boys did there best to help me. The rest of the day was filled with Tori and Niall calming me down from panic attacks, and bring me out of hidding within myself curling up in a ball. After a few more tears they desided I needed a coffee. Harry came back and stretched out his hand to give it to me. I hesitated to take it from his hand. My hand went around the cup, but our hands touched barely, but it triggered something in me. A noise came from my throut, and I had dropped the cup. It spilled on the carpet. Harry began to clean it up with his jacket.

"Sorry, that was my fault." I whispered, to afraid to talk loudly.

"What? No, it's not your fault!" Tori yelled standing up, we all looked stunned at her yelling. "It's never been your fault. It's been David's fault." He took a breath, and talked more calmly. "Was it your fault that he did that to you? I remember you running away from school, because boys were there. I remember driving you to that doctor. I remember how long it took for you to even be able to walk next to a boy. But do you remember?"

"I have the boys this time though." I said. Harry handed his coffee. I told myself not to freak, and took the cup quickly. "Thank you." Louis sat next to me, but didn't touch me. I smiled at him. "Love you Lou." This made me feel a little better about the question and answer going down tomorrow.

-Next day-

I looked down the table Harry and Liam on my left. Niall, Louis, and Zayn on my right. I smiled at the crowd of people, but I wasn't smiled because they were there. I was smiling because just yesterday I'd freak evey time they even came close to me. "Okay. First question, who wants to asked the first question?" The man asked who was at the very end of the table. I laughed as the crowd went wild with shouting. Eventually a girl, looking about twelve. She had a microphone.

"Yeah. Hi. This is a question for Niall and Milrea." She asked. Niall nodded. "How was sleeping together?" I laughed and looked at Niall, he was better at answering questions. He nodded, then whistled into the microphone. I laughed looking over at the boys, who were laughing just as hard. The next thing I knew another question was being ask.

"What do you want for your birthday?" A boy a little older than me asked.

"Coffee. I love coffee." I smiled.

"It's true. We can't get her to do anything at all with out coffee. We had to get her coffee to get her up her." Harry asked. A empty starbucks was thrown up on the stage. It rolled until it hit my toe, I picked it up and realized something was in it. I opened the cap and laughed as a shinny new engagment ring rolled out onto my palm.

"Okay," I laughed, but tried to sound serious, "who threw this?" I sat back down laughing. I boy looking about a few years older than me raised his hand. "I'd say yes, but I already like someone else. But, can I keep the ring? It's really shinny."

"What?" Liam laughed. "Shinny?" I rolled my eyes, and put the ring on my right ring finger. "Okay, next question." A man probably about fifty who was with his daugher asked for him.

"What happened to your face?" I sat there. I didn't know what to say. My hand went up, and I winced touching my scars and bruises. The stitches had started disolving. I looked down. My mouth opened, then closed. Niall's hand went and held mine. The crowed went silent waiting for an answer. This wasn't fun anymore.

"I was being classic Rea and looking where I was going. I was just being a little clumbly and stupid that's all. It's my fault." I said, looking down, and my eyes went to Louis's lap where my hand layed. Zayn glanced over, noticing a tear coming to my eye.

"Look's like Milrea wants some of his junk." Zayn said quickly letting me laugh. I leaned over to mouth 'thanks' he nodded. "Okay, next question. Who want to ask the next question?" The crowed went crazy. A college age girl sitting on her boyfriends shoulder got one of the microphones.

"Hey, I want to know, if Larry Stylinson will ever happen?" She giggled.

"Well, I know a lot of you think it would be cute." Louis smiled. "But sorry everyone, I don't think so." The crowned sounded upset. "How ever, that doesn't mean we don't love each other." He blew a kiss at Harry. After a few more questions we got to leave. I touched my face, remembering the question. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, bitting my lip. Niall put his arm around me sitting down, and looking at me. He knew I was lying, but at that point I didn't care. I snuggled up to him. "I'm fine. I really am." I said a little louder. Niall kissed the good side of my face, I hoped no one could see my face get red. It did make me feel a little better. Niall always made me feel good. We got back to the hotel, and the boys told me to go away to wrap presents. "But I'll bet lonely!" I complained.

"Okay, I'll walk around the hotel with you." Niall said rolling his eyes and they locked the door behind us. "You're not okay." He said once we were alone in the elevator. "Do you still think you're not beautiful?" I didn't answer looking down at my feet. "You are beautiful."

"Are you just saying that? Or do you mean it?" I asked. He took my hands in his. He leaned down and got I got a kiss on the lips. Then he pulled back, and looked into my eyes waiting for an okay. His eyes seem scared, not sure if he'd done something wrong. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. I don't know how long we kissed, but as the elevator doors opened, I drew back. And giggled. "Way better than coffee."

"Happy birthday." He said. "If- when this gets out, just remember, you're my girl." I smiled. Almost exploding. "You know I love you." I nodded, my memory automaticly went back to when David had told me 'I love you' for the first time. I shrugged it off, it was okay, I had Niall. "So, there's nothing going on between you and Louis?"

"Oh, when I was kissing you I was thinking of Louis." I said, with no sarcasism in my voice, even though I was lying. Niall nodded, then looked away, looking hurt. "No! I was kidding! I'm sorry!" I grabbed his arm, then held my breath remembering when I joked around with David I'd get smaked in the face. I tugged at his sleeve, trying to get him to look at me. I run around him trying to get him to look at me, he turned his head the other way again. "Niall. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Niall said. "I'm just joking too." He turned to me, and kissed the corner of my mouth. I smiled. "Can you promise me something?" I nodded. "Play me one of your songs. The boys and I still want to hear them. It's not fair that only Tori has heard them."

"Life's not fair Simba." I said in an old man voice. He looked at me confused. "Lion King. You know Scar said that to cub Simba after Mufasa died." I said. "Fine, I'll play a song to you, if you watch all the Lion Kings with me." He laughed, then nodded. "When's our next concert?"

"In two days, we moved the one from tomorrow to then, because of your birthday." He said. "Now, Rea. Do you know how to drive a car?" I nodded. "Do you have your permit with you?" I nodded again. "Good, let's go." He got car keys out of his back pocket. We got in the car and I turned it on.

"Where to boss?" I said, buckling up.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. We were on the strip, we could go any where. I smiled and went out then into the street. We went into a mall across the street from Ceaser's Palace. It was under growned. We walked around, until the boys called us. "If anyone asked you to have sex, just say no." He said because we had to walk in the dark with the neon lights to the car. I smiled remembering the last time I came to Vegas. The conversation basicly went like this. A man was passing out papers on the side of the road. He handed me one and asked, 'You havin' sex tonight?' so, being me, I answered, 'Not with you I ain't.'

"Okay, what if you ask?" I asked, laughing letting him know I was joking.

"I don't believe in sex before marriage," He laughed. Soon we made it back to the hotel in the elevator he asked, "Should we tell them? About you and I, I mean." I nodded, "You're right, they probably should know from us, than from some idiot on the TV screen." A few presents where sitting on the table. I rolled my eyes.

"You really didn't have to do that," I moaned. I looked over at Niall, "anyway, I already got the best present I've every had."

"What?" Tori asked. I looked at Niall, and motioned my arm to say 'take it away.' But he had a more effective way of saying things. And in one swift move I was in his arms, eyes closed, and kissing. The boys whistled, and Tori even let a smile crack for a minute. "Does Dad know?"

"Well, he probably will soon." I answered. "It's not Dad I'm worried about thought." My voice trailed off, I thought of David. And my hand went up and I traced the stitches, and tried to open my black eye. When I realized everyone was starring at me, I cheered up. "Who wants to watch Lion King?" I sat on the couch. And turned the TV on, and went to movies. Niall sat next to me, his arm around me and I hugged Omlet. Soon Harry found Lion King. I only cried once when Mufasa died. We desided to watch the second one too. It was late, and I hadn't had much coffee today, so I fell asleep on Niall's shoulder.

"Wake up!" Tori said. "Come on. Wake up." I moaned and turned to face the wall. The smell of coffee filled my nose. "Good, come downstairs." I dragged my feet following her down the stairs. "The boys are out." I nodded. "Happy Birthday." I took a cup of coffee and went out onto the balcony. The sky was all light blue. A guitar was playing in the background. I turned around to see the boys on the couch, Niall with a polished blue guitar. They sang happy birthday to me.

"Thanks for not taking this really seriously." I said, clapping after their mini-performace to me.

"No problem, by the way. Here's your new guitar." Niall said, standing up and giving me a kiss. I gave them a look as if to say, 'really, boys. Really.?'

"Thank you so much. But you really didn't have to." I said. Feeling the new guitar strings on my fingers. "Please tell me this is it." The boys smiled. The last four boys each handed me a gift. Liam got me a $50 gift card to Starbucks. Zayn got me two tickets to the 'Blue Man group show.' Louis got me two new dresses. And Harry got me $50 doller gift card to Itunes. "All of you suck. You know that right?" There was a knock at the door. It was a shipping guy. Liam handed it to me.

"It's a box." I said. "Oh, right, open it." I giggled and opened the small box. I took out the mint green tissue paper and held up the golden necklace to the light. It was just a golden completely detailed rose, beautiful. The bottom of the box, had a note. I opened it, then the second I saw the hand writing I threw it behind me. "It was from a fan."

"Rea," Louis said. "I don't think David's a fan." I nodded. He was right. I put the necklace back on the table and went out to finish my coffee. I came back in feeling a little better. I picked up the guitar and strummed a little. "I think you owe us all a song." I nodded

"Well, I wrote this a while ago," I began(AN: Sorry, I wrote this song so it probably sucks) "It's called

Happy Endings." I began playing and then started singing.

_I'm going to asked you this,_

_will you answer me?_

_If you do, it'll answer my wish_

_or are you just going to walk away and leave_

_Were you lying, were they empty words?_

_Did you mean it?_

_Still, I cant shake the rumors_

_Now the fire had gotten lite_

I paused not looking up to see their faces too afraid, then started with the chorus.

_I'm trying to believe you,_

_trying to believe it's true._

_But I'm having second thoughts_

_like a fly in a spider web, I'm caught_

_This can't be happening_

_between you and I,_

_too many silent fights,_

_too many sleepless nights_

_I'm sick of this act,_

_I'm sick of pretending._

_I just want a happy ending._

I looked up then, more relaxed to see them smiling.

_I said I love you, and wrote this song_

_but you turned away_

_It hurts me, even today_

_someday you'll learn right from wrong._

_I wish I could tell you_

_I wish I had the guts._

_But I have fear, and will shed a tear_

_I can't always pull through._

The boys laughed at the chorus when my voice cracked.

_Sometimes I wish to drink away the pain_

_other days I want to feel the ache_

_So I don't want to love you again,_

_So I don't believe a friend._

I looked up smiling, holding my breath. "That's actually really good." Zyan said. I smiled.

"You're just saying that because it's my birthday." I said. "So, what do you boys want to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do," Harry said, "Do you want to kiss Niall?"

"No, I don't like boys right now," I said, "I didn't want anything. Anyway, let's just hang out, have fun. We're in Vegas, let's have some fun!" I said. Soon enough we were out and about having fun. I got scared in the wax musuem anytime anyone moved, and was holding onto one of the boys each time I screamed. We saw the Blueman group. It was the best birthday ever.

AN: Sorry again for the song, it wasn't good, but I did write it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you? Please, can't you pick up your phone? Call me back when you get this." I set my phone down on the table, and leaned back onto Niall's chest, and took a deep breath. He kissed my forehead, "I'm really worried." I said. I closed my eyes, Louis was gone, and nobody could find him. "Three days." I said.

"It's going to be okay." Niall said. "We'll find him, I promise." I nodded slowly, drifting away into sleep. My dream had Louis in it, we were back at the zoo. Back laughing at the seals. My eyes came open slowly, and my hand went up to wipe away the tears. "Are you okay?" He asked, I swallowed hard and nodded. My hands went to my pocket, and I felt the new Ford F-150 keys.

"I'll be back soon." I said, "I'll call you later." I got up and went down to the parking lot. Myblack truck, my parents had sent me was shinny, and new. I turned on the gas, and started blasting county music. I had a feeling I knew where Louis might be. I sat alone in my car heart pounding, this was my last chance of finding him, and I knew that. My hand was shaking, and lifting the coffee spilling some on myself. I tried to calm myself. I drove non-stop for the rest of the day and night, then to the next day. My right hand on Omlet, my left on the stering wheel. I soon got to the zoo. I hugged Omlet walking around, sqeezing in between families and crowds of people.

"Rea?" I heard a voice ask behind me. I turned around to see a boy looking down at me confused. Louis. I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't let go, until I realized, that I was holding him so tight he was having trouble breathing. "What are you doing here?" His eyes were red, and his face tear stained.

"I'm looking for you! I was so worried!" I said.

"You were worried? About me?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, I just thought that maybe that you're with Niall that you'd forget about me." I looked at him confused, and didn't know why he'd think that. I kissed his cheek.

"Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't! There was something in my eye." He said. I shook my head. "Well, the thing is, I- well," He stumbled through his words, I took his hands to try to get him to calm down. "When you were with Niall, I just, I really thougtht, I really thought you liked me. I love you." I gave him a long hug. "You're not mad or anything?"

"No, of course not. I do like you, it's just Niall came along first, he asked me first. We could talk to Niall about this." I said. He swallowed, "I don't need to be with him. I know how it feels. To watch the one you love, love someone else. But at the same time, life was easier when boys had cooties." I took out my phone. And called him, then gave the phone to Louis, he turned around. I couldn't hear, but Louis laughed and hung up then turned around.

"You're no longer Niall's girl." He said, "If you don't want to be at least. It's up to you. Both of will be fine with whoever you choose." I hugged Omlet to my chest, I didn't want to make a desision that big. "I know this is probably hard for you. I know you probably don't know exactly what's going on. But, I'm here for you."

"One day, when I look back, I want to know I made someone happy. Well, Louie, tell me." I leaned up and kissed him gently, "Are you happy?" He nodded, our foreheads touched and held there giggling. A group of childern, all wearing the same shirts, all from the same school, pointed and took pictures. We turned and looked at them. "Hiya everyone." I said, and after photos, and autographs we went to my car. After yet another long car ride, we got to Huston Texas, where our hotel was now. After answering many questions from the boys and Tori we finally got to sleep. I slept with Niall though, like I always did when I slept with one of the boys.

"Wake up," Zayn said, he pulled the covers off of me. It was freezing in the room. I looked around, and smiled and let a breath out when I saw Naill and Louis laughing together. "Morning, get ready we have a interview to go to." I nodded. I went to the bathroom and changed into red skinny jeans, a black-and-white stripped shirt, and stole one of Louis's red suspenders. I came out smiling looking at Louis, doing my best to not laugh.

"Did you do that on propose?" Louis asked.

"No," I said sarcasticly, "I just desided to change my look. And my look happeneds to be the same outfit as yours." He nodded. "Dude, I'm kidding." I kissed his cheek. He looked down smiling. We soon got to the interview place and in the back room waiting. "Interviews are stupid if you think about it. I mean, it's just overly loud people asking questions, that anyone can ask." The boys just laughed at me shaking their head. And we were walking on stage. The boys took up the whole couch. I blinked awkwardly and sat on the floor. "Offically a loser."

"But you're my loser," Louis said and kissed the top of my head. "So, Robert. What's the first question from your little note card things?" He turned to the man in a salmon pink shirt, and tan pants.

"This isn't on my note cards, but. You two are matching, that's so cute. Did something happen with you and Niall?" Robert asked.

"No, not at all," I said. "We're all good." I said blowing a kiss to Niall. "We just desided that me and Louis should be together."

"So, basicly you're saying at Naill didn't suit you and you want to be with Niall, who's next Liam, Harry, or Zayn?" Robert asked. "You're just playing little hooker with them?"

"No." I answered firmly, being careful not to loose my temper. "What's the next question?"

"Fair enough." Robert sounded dissapointed. "If you boys were in a fight, who would win?" The rest of the interview had more random questions probably pulled off of a stupid questions website. And we were back at the hotel in no time.

"Good job on not blowing up. I was about to hit him for saying that." Harry said. I nodded. "Who would be next though?" I glarred at him. "Sorry just asking. So, what's it like wearing Louis's stuff?" I looked down and smiled, then nodded, and gave a tumbs up.

"Can we go get some food?" Niall asked, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Liam said laughing. "Yeah, let's go get something. I'm kinda hungry too." We went to Golden Corral. We completely piged-out. After about a million times of going back up to the baffet, and about three things of cotten candy we sat talking.

"Hey, give me some salt and ice." Zayn did, I put salt on my wrist, and placed ice there. It burned and tingled. "Ow!" I whinned, but kept it there.

"I'll kiss it better." Louis said, and leaned over and kissed my wrist. His eyes got wide. "It burned my lips!" he looked like he was going to throw a temper trantum. "That's not funny!" I laughed and brushed my wrist off with a napkin, and the burning began to slowly fade. "Don't do that again, it hurts."

"Hey, she's not the one that kissed her wrist, mate." Harry laughed.

"It was worth it!" Louis said. "'Cause I love her! She's funny, she's clumsy, and she's cute!" He sipped his water. I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "Let's just go." He grumbled. We laughed at him and soon made it back at the hotel. I layed on one of the beds, tired. I wanted to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and came back to the boys throwing pillows at each other, and Tori dodging them, and trying to watch TV. I smiled and layed down in bed. This was my family. My boyfriend was cute, my brothers were cute, and my sister was cute. I bite my lip, and felt the scar on my face. It was whitish now and popping out. I picked up Omlet from off the floor and smiled.

"What the-!" A boy yelled and a crash happened. Two lamps fell to the ground. Glass broke, as well as the stand. It had been Liam. "Sorry guys. We'll fix that tomorrow." We all climbed into bed, and turned on the TV. I fell asleep once again in Nialls arm, but got my good-night kiss from Louis. I woke up many times durring the night. I snuggled even more up to Niall, with his arm around me, trying to sleep. Finally at waking up for the sixth time, at four o'clock, I took my keys and went down to the parkling lot. I drove around, in down town Huston watching the early morning people walk around. I sighed and went to a bar, I knew I wouldn't be able to buy any drinks, but I still sat at the bar. It smelled like smoke and beer. A girl probably a year or two older than me stood behind the bar. She was cute, with black hair and bright blue under layers and a nose ring. Two lost baby teeth completed the look. "What are you doing here? You really don't look twenty-one."

"You don't either." I laughed, kicking my feet back and forth on the bar stool. I looked around at a few other guys sitting three stools down. Neon lights, and signs with beer logos hung on the wall. The boys looked college aged. "I'm sixteen, it's legal in Europe, please." She looked at me, she could probably tell, that she knew what I was feeling.

"If you tell me one thing." I nodded as she filled a shot glass. "What's that? And arn't you Milrea Shone?" I looked down in my lap, I still had Omlet, and I was still in my pajama's.

"Yeah, I am," I swallowed the shot glass, and gave it back wanting more. "This is Louis's present to me, Omlet." I swallowed another glass. She nodded.

"So, what's up? Why are you here?" She asked, as I swallowed yet another glass.

"I just couldn't sleep." I said. She nodded. "It's just a bar, I worked at my uncle's bar from when I was ten to when I was thirteen." I smiled as the memories flooded back. "Why are you working here." I asked, swallowing another.

"Look, I don't want to get arrested or fired." She said, and took the shot galss. I sighed. "I have to. I'm getting my brother through college, so we can actually have a good home." Her voice trailed off. "It's not enouph really, but it's one of my jobs. My night job."

"You have a day job too?" I asked, she nodded. "When do you sleep then?" She shurgged. I felt bad for her, really bad. I tried thinking of something to give her. But all I had on me was Omlet, my pajamas, and my oldest shoes, with holes in the souls of them. I put my necklace in my mouth and chewed on it with my two front teeth. I'm an idiot, I thought. I looked down at my necklace. It was made of silver with a heart in the center, with angels wings. It really was beautiful, David had given it to me. I uncliped it, and held it out to her.

"Wait, seriously?" She said. I smiled and I nodded. "I can't take it. It's not mine."

"Then, I'll just leave it here." I said. "Take it or leave it. Bye I should leave before the boys wake up." I said. Then set the necklace down on the counter and left. As the door shut behind me I could hear the chain moving off of the wood. I got in the car feeling better actually. I made it to the hotel around six o'clock. The boys woke up from me tripping over a suit case and falling with a crash.

"Are you okay?" Tori laughed. I stood up and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just looking for a vending machine." I lied. I touched my lip, it was bleeding, I had been chewing on it before I fell, so I guess I bit it. "I bit my lip." I sniffled. Louis took the opportunity and got out of bed, and kissed my lips. "All better," I smiled, but got a few tissues and I held them to my lip, but Louis stayed close. All the boys got up.

"Why do you smell like beer?" Louis whispered. I looked down, but went and brushed my teeth, tying to wash away the smell. I came back out of the bathroom, and Louis asked the question again.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm fine." I said, and kissed him again, with fresh mint breath. He smiled, knowing I wasn't lying. I then got dressed in a cookie monster tee and flat bill cookie monster hat, and black jeans, with blue converse. "Do you guys remember when they switched cookie monster with veggie monster?"

"We didn't know about that." Harry said. "But that sucks."

"Yeah, I cried. Cookie monster was always my favorite character." I said. "I miss that little blue guy." I said, and we went to go to yet another interview. I did my best to be funny, and was happy that I actually got to sit on the couch with time. After the interview we had a concert. The interviews, concerts, and autographs were normal now. Photo's and videos were normals as well too. "Let's go get food, I'm hungry."

"You're turning into Niall, didn't you just eat like an hour ago?" Harry said, I nodded. "Fine, let's go." We went ot Red Robin, and sat down at one of the booths and ordered. I got my staw and shot it, to hit Zayn right in between the eyes. The straw fight turned into Tori getting the ketchup bottle and turning it into a ketchup and mustard sqeezing bottle war. But it ended when the food came and the manager yelled at us. "At least we don't have to clean it up."

"I didn't think about that." I said, "I feel bad now." My milk shake made me feel better though, I ate my burger and stake fries. Argued with the boys on if they we're called fried or chips. Then heard a fimaler voice from behind me. I went up on my knees turned around to see who was there in the other booth. "Whoa, it's you." The girl from the bar stood there, pencil and notepad in hand looking up at me. I looked closer, she was wearing the necklace. "So, you took it."

"Oh, hello." She said. "I remember you. Yeah, this is one of my other jobs. Cute hat by the way." She tried to sound cheerfully, being a waitress and all. But I could tell she wasn't, I took it off, and handed it too her.

"I have another one back at the hotel." I said. "And an Elmo one." I smiled. She held it in her hand, having to keep her uniform one on and smiled. "Don't say you won't take it." I sat back down, the boys just starred at me. "Um, old friend." The boys nodded. We finnished our food and began to leave, "I'll catch up, you guys go on ahead." They nodded, and I soon found the manager, because he was probably six foot eight.

"Not you again, haven't you made enouph mess already?" He said angerly. He had a large round tummy. I looked up at his annoyed face, and swallowed hard, he was pretty much was a scary looking man.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, "But I want to know something. Is it possible to raise just one employ's pay?" He nodded grumbling. "Well, you know the girl with the blue hair?"

"She needs to pick-up the pace." He said.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's not her fault? Maybe she had other jobs too, that last all night, so she can't sleep." I said. "It's hard you know. Just think about raising her pay for me, 'kay?"

"Who do you think you are anyway?" He grumbled.

"Milrea Shone." I said, "If you still don't know who I am, look me up later." I gave an evil smile, and skipped out of the resterant, and onto the bus, Harry wanted to drive my truck so I let him, he had overly driven anywhere with his licence. Then sat down on the couch next to Louis. "What's next?" I asked.

"Um, New Orleans." Zayn said. "I want to go to the beach sometime when we're there."

"Do you guys know how to surf?" I asked egerly. They shook their head. "Never mind then. I wanted to have a surfing compition, but I guess 'cause you guys can't surf, it would be pointless." The boys laughed. "Hey, I'm better at surfing than you guys think then." I pouted.

"Whatever you say hun. Whatever you say." Liam laughed. I knew he was joking, so I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "That's real lady like, isn't it?"

"Since when have I ever been 'lady like?'" I asked laughing. We began heading to New Orleans, it would take about six hours. And it was already eight thirty at night, we wouldn't get to our hotel until one thirty in the morning. We wanted a day to rest once we got there, so we were going to go all night if we had to.

"She's never been lady like." Tori said, without even looking up from her book. The boys laughed, it was true though. I smiled and shook my head at that. We sat in the bus, with minor pillow fights. For dinner we ate tubs of ice creams. Then Liam made the mistake of giving me Mtn. Dew, and I was pretty much hyper and crazy, for the rest of the night. We got the hotel late at two. I had clunked out when the caffine wore off, and Louis had carried me in, because I was sleeping.

"Wake up." Louis said, and I felt a kiss on my forehead. "We're going to lunch." I woke up and looked at the clock, it was one. I shrugged and got out of bed, there was pizza on the table. I got a peice and then crawled back into bed and started eating it. Louis laughed, "That's my girl. We're going surfing today, actually, if you don't eat that quickly, we'll be late." I shoved the rest of my pizza in my mouth, chocking a little and got out of bed. I then got my bikini on. And came right back out. And slipped shorts and a tank top on.

"Let's go. I'm ready to prove I can surf." I said, and we were outside and in the bus, ready to go. Liam and Niall had gone ahead with my truck to rent the surfboards. "Harry did you tell them to take my truck?" Harry nodded. "Why? 'Cause it's a bad ass truck?" I laughed. Even Tori laughed a little. We soon got to the beach, with Niall and Liam waiting. I was the first one out, I took off my shirt and shorts. I grabbed one of the boards, and went right to the water, and paddled out. I turned around to look at the boys, who were about waist deep, and having trouble holding on to their boards, in the waves. I was sitting on my board in about twelve foot deep water. Tori laid on a towel tanning.

"I still think you can't surf!" Liam called out. I laughed and waited for a wave, then rode it, standing up, waving at the boys, who were trying to get on their boards. I passed Liam who, flipped my board. I yelp and fell in the water. "See you can't surf." He said sarcasticly. I laughing climbing on my bored.

"See, those boys know how to surf." I pointed at some boys down the water actually surfing not looking weird. "Louis, do you think you can do that?" I knew how to get boys to try harder, challenge their boy ego. Louis eye's got brighter, and he tried to swing himself on the board like riding a horse. "That's not how you do it!" I slid off my board, and then slid back on with the boys watching. "See," The boys then all got on, "just paddle out." I said, then paddled myself out. With the boys struggling. "When a wave comes, teach yourself to stand up, who's ever best at the end of the day, get's to drive my truck around for two days." The boys took the challenge.

After a few hours in the water, I wasn't surprised when Harry won the little compitition. Harry seemed to fall in love with my truck. I was about cry when Louis said we had to go. I wanted to keep surfing, but we did have to go, I understood that. We got back to the hotel at six o'clock. We had more pizza, and watched Pirates of the Carribean, ate popcorn, and played Blackjack. It was soon ten o'clock. "Hey," Louis whispered when everyone was asleep.

"Wanna go surfing?" I asked, but I already had his hand and dragging out. I didn't bother to change into my swimming suit. I turned on the engine and then went down to the surfboard renting place, still open, and got one surfboard. "Night surfing!" I yelled. I paddled out far, Louis behind me just swimming. "Come on up," I said. And we sat at opposite ends of the board, so the board wouldn't flip. "I love this." I laughed, "I love you Lou."

"I love you too." He said, and leaned way to far forward, to kiss me, but he went to faar forward. The board went down and I fell into the water, followed my him. I felt him on me in the water. We came back up to the surface laughing. He then came and kissed me, and we climbed back on the board. "Best kiss ever." I nodded and we talked until one, then went back to the truck. I giggled using the tire as a step, climbing into the back. I layed down with Louis next to me, he kissed my head, and we feel asleep in the back of my truck. It really was romantic. I woke up, my arm still resting on Louis's chest. I smiled, looking at Louis who woke up at the same time I did. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning," I said, I put my head on his chest. "Can we go get some coffee?" He laughed and reached in my back pocket, getting the keys out. I laughed and moved to the front passanger seat, and Louis turned on the truck. "Thanks."

"Anything for you," He said. I giggled. "You're giggle is so cute." I giggled more, letting him smile. I always thought that my giggle was stupid, and unattractive. I still think so but everyone says it's cute. I tried not to giggle, but it was hard not to. I turned up the radio, to cover my laughing. 'Young, Wild, and Free' came on the radio. I sang alone loudly. It was pretty much my favorite songe ever. I drank my coffee, and we left.

"Where have you been?" Zayn asked, as we walked into the hotel room. "We should've left like thirty minutes ago!"

"Sorry," My voice was quiet, Zayn looked at me as if to say sorry. I kissed Zayn's cheek, "Then let's go." We went out to the tour bus, and was soon were at the concert. I actually got to choose my dress this time. The theme was black and dark purple. I chose a black and purple frilly dress. With one sleeve, the other looking like it was torn off. And the skirt part of it looked like it had been stratched and torn apart by a lion or something. It reminded me of Alice and Wonderland, one of my favorite movies ever. Then I had purple glitter on my face. I went out on stage bare-foot. We sang a few songs. Harry had a thong thrown at him, which he did he's best to deflect. We got off the stage after a while.

"How come everything like that gets thrown at me?" Harry said.

"You don't sound to dissapointed." Liam laughed. "Where'd you get that dress?" I looked down at myself and shrugged. The boy's eyes went from my head to my toes, back up to my head. "It looks beautiful on you." I blushed and looked down at my toes.

"Shut up," I laughed, then changed into my old cookie monster outfit. They said to keep the dress. I went to the boys in the tour bus, and I gave Harry my car keys. Tori was reading still without even looking up she smiled, "What?"

"You're welcome," She said, "I designed it."

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Niall said. "You should design outfits for our next concert." Tori, got out her stetch book and flipped through some pages, until she found the one she was looking for. She handed it to us, and we crowded around it. "That's really good. And you're an amazing artist." He flipped to a picture of all of us in swim suits, "But I'm just wondering, why is Harry's penis is so big?" He laughed. Tori's face got red and snatched the book from his hands.

"I didn't mean to do that, okay?" Tori said, "I'm not a perfect artist."

"I like it," Louis said. "It's really realistic. You captured him perfectly." He tying to sound like a critic. Tori hit him with the stetch book. The boys left her alone, and she picked up her book.

"Can I have my phone back for a second?" I asked Niall who for some reason I still let him have my phone. He handed it to me, I texted Tori:

Me: Did U really not mean to do that?

Tori: ...

Me: Telllll meeeeeeee!

Tori: K, I ment to do that.

Me: Do u look there?

Tori: ...yes, he's hot and funny, k?

She then looked up at me, and winked. How cute, little ol' Tori, who claims she doesn't really care to much about the boys have a crush on one of the boys. I smiled, and nodded back.


	8. Chapter 8

The bus ride was full of 'draw me,' and, 'no, draw me!' Tori would just roll her eyes and do a rough stetch of who ever asked. Tori's hand was cramping by the end of the ride. We got to the hotel laughing, then realized Harry hadn't been behind us when we got off the bus. We waited in the room for thirty minutes for him, then went and back tracted. Sure enough off the high way, was my black truck in the ditch, tipped over., and one curly haired boy signing papers. "Harry. You idiot!" I yelled. One thing he didn't know about this all-american girl, you mess, or do anything with trucks, I will kill you. Louis grabbed my arms, and held me from ripping his face apart.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Harry said, winking at a girl, who then realized I was about to kill him and got back in her car and drove away.

"I don't care, you're breathing, you're fine," I said, "is my truck okay?" I said, jumping down into the ditch. "How'd this happen?" I thought about how one night, it was my bed with Louis the next it was tipped sidways in a ditch and covered in mud.

"Well, there was this girl, she was really cute. And well, she was a destraction to my driving." He tried to make it sound reasonable. I took a breath to not freak out, and squated to see the left window, the side down cracked. The boys felt bad for me and helped me push the truck back on four wheels, and Louis got it back on the high way, barly missing another car, and we followed in the bus. "I'm sorry, I really am. But, she was cute."

"If anything is wrong with my truck, you're dying peacefully in your sleep." I said. But I knew with those curls I couldn't be mad at him for long, "It's okay. I know boys really go ga-ga over girls." I let my anger go. Harry nodded thanks, I kissed his cheek. "Hey, Tori, Harry never saw you're drawings." I smiled at Tori who freezbi through her stretch book at Harry, who caught it and flipped the pages smiling.

"This is really good," Harry said, "it's really good." He said again, smiling. He handed it back, with no fake critic voice. Tori smiled and looked out the window, "I really want to find that girl." His face twisted. Niall hit him with a pillow, bringing him back into reality. We got to the hotel with Harry still rambling on about the girl. It was kinda getting annoyting. Harry was on his lap top for the rest of the day, finally I got curious a few hours. I layed on the bed next to him, and looked at the screen. He was on google looking up a lisence plates.

"Stalker." I whispered.

"I just really want to find that girl." He said back. "Ah, here it is! She lives close by. Please, please, please can I take the truck."

"The truck? You mean, my truck." I said.

"Can I please take your truck?" He asked. I nodded.

"If I come along too." I gave a slightly evil smile. He sighed. "Write the address down, and let's go, you can take her out to dinner if she says yes." He nodded and we went out to the truck, luckly nothing was wrong. "So, what does this girl look like?" I look at the turn by turn directions. Harry gave a sigh.

"She's all around beautiful. Long blond hair, in a messy bun. Cute, chubby little face with little freckles. That's all I could see, before I went off the road." He said, closing his eyes thinking of her. I rolled my eyes. After a wrong turn and forty minutes we were at a door of a ranch style home. "What do I say?" I shrugged. "Well, okay, thanks for the help," He said sarcasticly, then rang the door bell and waiting. Drumming his fingers on his legs. The girl he had described opened the door with a red-haired boy toddler on her hip. She was beautiful, with dark chocolate brown eyes. She wore a loose shirt that said, 'Proud to be a soccer girl.' in bubble letters with soccerball print on it. She was wearing sweat pants, and was clearly just relaxing around house.

"Hello?" She asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm Harry Styles. And this is Rea Shone." Harry started. The girl nodded. "Um, well. You see, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us." the girl looked at Harry, as if he was a freak trying to fly or something.

"I'm not alowed to leave the house when my parents aren't home, because of this little guy. But you can come in. I'm Hasel by the way." She let us in, and closed the door and put the little boy down, "go to your room Hamster." The little boy laughed and ran away. "So why are you here exactly."

"To have dinner," Harry said, "I thought you were cute and came to see if you wanted dinner." The girl nodded. "I'm just wondering, Hamster?"

"Nick-name for Hamond." I said. Harry looked at me confused, and Hasel nodded, "What? It's the same thing for Hamond on Top Gear." I shrugged, following the girl into their living room. We sat down on a couch, then sat their in silence awkwardly. "So, are you single?" I finally asked to break the silence.

"Yeah. Boys don't really like me." She said, then looked down as if she hadn't ment to say it. Harry took the que, and did the yawn move on her. "What are you doing? I've never even seen you before."

"No, you havne't." Harry said taking his arm away. "I'm sorry." Harry was being a gentleman, it was weird. "I've seen you before though, when I was driving. And I thought you were beautiful. That's why I came."

"Way to sound like a creep, Harry." I said, "But he really did, he crashed my truck in the process. Apperntly you destraced him." Hasel laughed, "Yeah, he was being weird ol' Harry. But you gotta love him." I smiled, and nodded at him. "So, can we have dinner here?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you guys don't mind vegetarian pizza and salad." Hasel said, "That's all we can have. I haven't been allowed to cook whatever I want, and they know I'll completely pig out if I do. And-" She stopped.

"I don't mind, and Rea eats anything that doesn't move." Harry said, "We'll some of the sushi she eats seems to be alive." I stuck my tongue out at him. Hasel turned on the TV, the news was on. Sure enough, a photo of my black truck in the ditch showed up, with Harry standing on top, with a thumbs up. My hand smacked my forhead and shook my head. "Hey, there I am!" The reporter came up talking about One Direction. Hasel's head turned to Harry and I.

"You're-" Hasel started, and paused for a second. "famous. And you're in my house. And you think I'm beautiful." Harry nodded with a smile. "And you're in my house."

"Yeah, that's pretty much what's going on." Harry said confidently. Hasel's mouth dropped, "Now, this famous boy needs to use the bathroom. Where is it?" Hasel pointed to a door. "Thankyou." He got up and went to the bathroom, then closed the door.

"You just gotta love Harry. Even if he crashes your truck, drags you across town. You gotta love him." I smiled laughing. Hasel just starred at me.

"You're famous," She said.

"Yeah, get over that would you? We're just like everyone else, just on TV." I said, "Trust me it's not as great as you think. Anyway. You're brother's really cute."

"Thanks. He talks to much though. And most people can't even understand him." Hasel laughed. "I should probably go get Micheal to start cooking." I watched as she went to a door down the hallway. She knocked on it, "Mike! Get out here, we need food!" A young man, looking around twenty-five stepped out the door. He was in sweats and a sweat shirt. He had the same blonde hair, but face features were totally different. "Make a little more we have guests." Harry sets out of the door.

"Oh, hi." He looked at me, with a dull voice. "Yeah, dinner will be ready in about forty minutes. Take you're friend to your room. And let me talk to the boy." Hasel nodded, as if she knew not to argue and I followed her to the very back room. She opened the door and steped in. I looked around. It was a cool room, there was no bed, just a hammock. Messy floor, with a couch on one side. We sat on the couch.

"Who's he?" I asked, "The man I mean."

"It's sorta an older brother." Hasel said. "He came into our lives three years ago." She smiled looking at the floor. "So do you have like your make-up done, and your hair and everything?"

"Yeah, usually, but it really ain't that great. For the most part you don't get any imput. So, you get what they give you." I said. She nodded looking at her feet. "You got any make-up?" She nodded. "I've learned a thing or two." She smiled, she cleared the floor so a small patch of carpet showed, she then got a small box out, and we sat down. I didn't exactly think we would, but we became friends quickly. And after a while we finshed, and was called into dinner. We did and went to the dinner table.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Mike asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arm. Hasel looked directly back at him, having a starring war. After what seemed like forever, she finally sighed, "Next to the sink."

"Sure." She grumbled back and got up before anyone had started eating and sat on the counter top, picking up a glucometer. She pricked her finger then put the strip in the little divice. There was about half a minute of silence then a beep, the looked at it, then wrote something in a little notebook. She then slipped off the counter and started walking back to the table.

"And." Mike lowered his voice. He turned to us and mouthed, 'Type one'. Hasel dragged her feet back and opened a drawer, getting a box out. I wasn't surpised when she injected insulin in her stomache. "Good girl." Her head was bowed and her eyes lowered when she dragged her feet on the tile floor. She seemed very imbarrassed. Her younger brother giggle, and shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"You're going choke." I laughed. "Hehe, expirence." I sipped my coke, and bit my pizza. "Whoa, this is good. You're a good cook." Mike nodded. "No, seriously, this is way better than Harry or any of the boys food." Harry set down his drink, and gave me a dirty look, "I mean, it's just as good as the food the boys make me."

"That's what I thought." Harry said. "Anyway. Does Hasel want to go to the hotel room tonight and watch one of our concerts with us? We'd have her back in two days." Harry asked. Hasel looked at Mike, who nodded.

"That would be so much fun." Hasel said exsided. "When are we leaving? After dinner?" Her voice was quick and her eyes lite up brightly. It reminded me of myself when Niall asked to come in the tour bus with him. Harry nodded, trying not to laugh. We finshed dinner laughing about stupid stories we all told. Hasel skipped to her room after dinner to pack, her spirits were high now. After another thrity minutes we were at the door."

"Do you have everything?" Mike asked in a demanding voice. Hasel nodded annoyed. "Glucometer? Insulin? Notebook? Emergency numbers? Toothbrush? Underwear?-"

"Shut up mate!" Harry was being more of himself, and cutting of Mike, "I'll take good care of her sir." He put his hand on Hasel's shoulder. Mike gave a 'I'll-kill-you' look. Hasel kissed her younger brother good-bye, picked up her small duffle bag and we walked out to the car.

"Thanks," Hasel said, "Usually I can't get him to shut up." Hasel throw the bag in the back, and sat in the middle seat. "This is so great." I did my best to keep my eyes on the rode. But I kept glancing over to see what Hasel and Harry were doing. We got to our hotel room at almost nine.

"Hey, boy! This is my new friend," Harry said looking at the boys.

"Is that the girl from before?" Liam asked. Harry nodded. The boys laughed shaking their heads. "Hi, I'm Liam, that's Zayn. Louis. Niall. Tori. If you didn't already know that." Hasel smiled and laughed. "You can put your bag anywhere. Just don't trip over anything." Hasel dropped her bag next to the wall. The only clean part of the room. "Let's watch some Tom and Jerry, old cartoons." We all fit onto the three beds, laughing at Tom doing stupid things, the boys pointing out all the stupid things I've done. I ended up falling asleep, my head on Louis, and my legs over Zayn's stomach.

'Message! Message! Message!' Something yelled, waking me up. Hasel was fishing for phone in her bag as the 'Massage' it yelled even louder. I rubbed my eyes at the light comming in through the window. I went up and rested on my elbows. "Sorry. I thought it was on vibrate. It keeps getting louder." I smiled, climbed over Zayn who was currently blocking my way out of bed and went over to her.

"Let me help," I said, and helped her dig through her bag. Finally she picked up her bag, and the phone was under it. I couldn't help but laugh, she rolled her eyes at me. "Hey, you're smarter than me, I've trown my phone away before. I had to go back and get it. I fell in the trash can." I then laughed at myself. Since I was up, I turned on the coffee maker. I opened the window, let's the car honks and tires screetch wake up the boys.

"Morning!" Harry said cheerfully. He was in a good mood. The girl he liked was in his hotel room. "How are you, Hasel?" He directed the question. I rolled my eyes and poured a cup of coffee for myself.

"Good," Hasel said, picking up an outfit for the day, and a small bag and went into the bathroom. Harry closed his eyes and fell back onto the bed, his arms spread out. Zayn hit him with a pillow.

"Get up."

"I don't want to," Harry said. "My legs are all wobbly. She is beautiful." I smiled it was good to see Harry like a girl. Just it broke my heart knowing that she would be gone soon. I hopped Harry wouldn't be to upset when she left. Harry did sit up though, smiled. "I think I love her." He said quietly because the door of the bathroom was opening. She was wearing a long, loose tank top, and short shorts. Her hair was combed to the side with the bangs over her face. Harry crossed his arms, and stood up walking over to her. "No," His voice was firm. "You can't see your beautiful face." He brushed the hair behind her ear. She looked down blushing.

"Um, thanks?" She uncorfortably laughed. Harry's hand drummed on his leg, behind his eyes you could tell he was in deep thought. "Eye's up buddy-boy." Harry's eyes went up to her eyes. "I'm a good girl, remember that." Harry nodded, then quietly walked out the door. Eye's flickered across the room, seeing the other people's expresions. I got up to follow the boy. I ran down the hallway, but the elevator door had just shut. My finger clicked the down bottom about a million times although it had already lite up. As the door slid open I saw a boy sitting in the corner, with head in his hands.

"Hey." I said next to him. "What's up?"

"I took it to quickly didn't I? With someone I just meet, and who's never even seen me in a video or anything." He lifted his head as I sat next to him. "She probably think's I'm just a flirt who will go out with whatever girl I look at." He knew I wouldn't lie to him to make him happy, and he knew that if I lied to him, it would kill me inside as well.

"You did take it a little to quickly, girls who don't know you, may not feel confortable with stuff like that." I said. "I'm sure she think's your fine. Just try to take it slower. 'Kay?" I said, and stood up, I held my hand out to him. He smiled and took it, and I helped him up. I kissed his cheeck and pressed the botton to go up. "And don't look down her shirt. Every girl who doesn't like you that way will find that creepy. Even me, and I'm a slut accroding to a lot of people for going from Niall to Louis." He gave a slight luagh.

"If you ever need girl advice, just ask Tori," I said, "I've never really been good with boys." I wiggled my toes, realizing that I hadn't put shoes and socks on. "Louis and Niall were one of the first boys that actually knew me. For me. Well, you see, usually I just put on a show for guys to like me. They like me, for me."

"Tori's good at giving advice?" He asked as the door opened and we walked out. I nodded. "She seems more of a shy person to me."

"She is a little, but once he's around a boy she really likes, she's out there and crazy." I said, knowing that she was only acting shy because Hasel was there. We got tot the room, with Harry feeling a little better.

"Hey everyone." Harry said. "Do you want to go to breakfast?" Harry wanted to do anything with that girl and I knew it. I knew he'd go down kicking a screaming for her. Louis kissed my lips, telling me he'd do the same. We went to a small cafe grill, called the Sunset Grill. We ordered way to much food, and Niall had to finsh mine. But I easily ate like two or three pounds. I don't know if I'll be able to fit into my dress. Tori had already had my dress made. I seriously concerted making myself puke, but thinkng of the boys and two girls here I desided not too.

"We should probably go," I said, "We'll be late if we don't leave now." We all got in the tour bus. I fell asleep on Louis on the ride there. But I woke up when we got there, and curled up into Louis, complaining like a little kid for coffee, finally I got some and then agreeed to get my dress on. It really was a pretty dress another Alice and Wonderland themed. The skirt was red and black frilly material that went knee leigth. And a black top with a red heart necklace. Louis kissesd me good luck and we were on stage. Singing was normal, but my voice cracked a few times like it always did. Hasel and Tori waited back stage.

"You were really good," Tori giggled as Harry walked by. I rolled my eyes and got another cup of coffee. "Anyway, what do you boys think about have a stripper theme for next concert?" She looked up from her stetch book, with her pencil in her mouth. The boys slowly shook their heads after having a telepathic conversation. "Then I guess this is usless." She flipped the page. I held back a laugh.

"I kinda like the idea," Hasel said. "Good drawings too."

"I thought you were a good girl," Harry laughed. Hasel stuck his tongue out at him. "I personally think that good girls go bad." Hasel laughed. "Louis, do you think Rea was a good girl?" Louis shrugged then nodded. "What do you think?" Louis opened his mouth and started to say something. "I don't care about your opinion." Louis pouted. "I take it back, you know I love you Harry." Louis gave a little screamed and jumped on Harry, they both fell off the couch. Louis stood up with his little boy smile.

"Who else do I love?" Louis looked at me. I curled up into a little ball, trying to act like a rock, but he easily picked me up bridle style and spun me around. I laughed, getting dizzy. He set me on my feet, but the second I tried to take a step forward, I fell back into Louis's arms.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," I said, but laughed. "So dizzy." I closed my eyes, and layed and Louis trying to make the room stop spinning. Louis kissed my head. "A little better." I giggled, maybe a little more, I turned on my stomach so our bodies were alined and started kissing him, he kissed me right back. Tori pushed me off of him however.

"To much." Tori said.

"Hey, at least she's not the one who designed stipper outfits." Hasel laughed. Tori smiled, nodded for some reason agreeing. She looked at her watch, "I'll be right back." She said, grabbing her bag and stepping out of the room. I looked at Harry who nodded, we both thought that she may not want the boys to know at that point, we didn't know why though.

"Why'd she take her bag?" Liam asked being him.

"You never know when you'll need your visa card." I said winking, one of the camercials from last night was a stupid tampon commercial on how to hide your tampons and good excuses to bring whatever your hiding it in to the bathroom. The boys laughed, even Harry though he knew the situation. "I'm going to go change." I said grabbing my clothes, but it was just another reason for me to find Hasel, she was as I thought in the bathroom. She was injecting insulin.

"Oh, hello." She choked, but smiled. "Why are you here."

"I'm changing back into normal clothes." I said, going into one of the stalls, I waited to hear the door open, but there was no sound. "So, why'd you come in here to do that? The boys wouldn't care, there more understanding than you think. I slipped off my dress.

"But, they're famous, they may think it's weird, or odd different." She said, I smiled slipping on my basketball shorts.

"I'm famous and I don't think so." I said. "It runs in my biological family too. I'm adopted actually." My mind raced for something else to say, but all I could think of now was my biological mother on the streets with my younger half-brother hidding behind her. I slipped my shirt on and tried to shake the feeling of feeling like being abandoned, but when Hasel and I walked out of the bathroom, it still hung over my head. "Trust me, it's nothing to be ashamed of." I said then opened up the door to an empty room covered in fluff and empty pillows. "They broke something. They must be in the bus." We went out to the bus, pushing past crowds of people, and then got to the bus.

"Did you wear shoes in there?" Louis asked. I looked down at my bare feet, I had taken them off to sleep. I shook my head, I had usually not worn shoes on stage anyways. Louis laughed, I went over to him, and sat him his lap. "You're so weird." We laughed. I felt a nose on the back of my head. "You smell good."

"And I'm the weird one?" I laughed. "But, thanks. Watermelon shampoo, I found it in the little kids section of the store." We got back to the hotel, and started watching TV. Harry and Hasel were whispering the entire time, it was cute, but at the same time, kind of annoying though. I really wanted to know what they were talk. Harry and I had to take her home. I stopped infront of her house. "Well, it was fun spending time with you.

"I'll help you get your bag," and they both slipped out of the door. Leaving it open. I watched them in the rear view mirror. Harry got the bag, then set it on the ground. I watched them talking, then holding hands, I smiled nodded. Then I saw Harry lean forward, and they were kissing. I honked the horn, and they pulled away laughing. They wispered one more time, and Hasel left. "I miss her already." He said when I was driving away.

"I know how it feels." I said, my stomach turning thinking of old boy friends. "It'll be okay. You got her number?" He nodded. "Her Skype?" He nodded again. "I promise every morning and night, and after every concert and interview you can skype her. And when ever you want text her." I said, gently.

"How do you know how it feels to be taken away from the one you love." He asked.

"I'm adopted. You don't think I miss my mother." I said, swallowing hard. Harry could tell that both of us needed cheering up, so he teased me.

"Aww, does baby Rea miss her mommy?" Harry ruffled my hair, leaving his hand on my shoulder. I gave a slight laugh. Smiling, his hand was warm. He started singing. "No worries, be happy." I laughed, and ended with a giggle for about three strait minutes, then stopped awkwardly. "Don't stop you have a cute giggle."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes, he started going on and on how it was cute. But I knew he was just saying it to make me feel better. "Look, I told you to be quiet about my giggle! I am drive! I can kill both of us!" I yelled, and tired to sound serious. But after a few seconds I started crackling up, he did too. We got back to the hotel at around eleven, because we had gotten lost when I yelled at him. I layed over the covers thinking about how much everyone had hidden secrets. How much had been reveled today. I kissed the sleeping Louis, snuggling up to him, falling asleep.

AN: This is for ThatOneDiabeticGirl, 3! I think Hasel and Harry are going to get together. I love love stories!


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you looking at?" Louis asked I was on my phone, waiting to be called out to a interview, it was going to be my first one alone, so the boys wanted to to be relaxed so I wouldnt kill the host.

"Oh, just catching up with one of my friends, Shelby Johnson, she wants to see one of our concerts." I said, "She has loads of new stuff on Deviantart. Yay she drew more pictures of me." I giggled and squirmed in my seat. "Love you Shellbear." I said as if she could hear me. Then I remembered how much I missed my friends from home. I hadn't seen or talked to them in a long time.

"Hey, you're next." Zayn came in the back toom. I giggled again then skipped out to stage, then waved at Niall who was behind camera. This interview was going to be really relaxed. So instead of chairs there was bean bags. I sat down on the blue one, and sunk down far. I looked down at myself, laughing. And struggled back up to laying down.

"Hi, Kelly." I said to the host, who was wearing a name tag.

"Hello, apple juice?" She asked, she had a juice box out to me. My face went to the usual over-hyper open mouthed smile and I reached for the box and held it, taking a sip. I then took it from my mouth, but I was still squeezing the bottle and I was convered in stickly apple juice.

"Fudge." I looked down at my shirt. It was pooh bear and piglet holding onto a bollon floating up. "Poor pooh bear's going to drown." I grinned and looked at Niall, "hey, you wanna suck this off?" Kelly laughed. "Wait, is this live?" I said cracking up. All Kelly could do was nod, because she could hardly breath from laughing so hard. Niall on his knees, doubled over laughing, but he got off the ground and started walking walking up toward me, he leaned forward at me. "No! Defection!" I yelled. He was then fell forward on me. I yelp. "No, get off of my me! Ow, you elbowed me in the boob!" I kicked and squirmed, giggling. He finally got up.

"I love your giggle." He said and went back behind the camera. I shook my head, as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, that was something new for us." Kelly laughed, "Now, first question. Do you always say boobs in front of the boys?"

"Yeah, I talk about boobs in front of them. I think they like it. I mean, really, they know what they are." I said, looking down at my wet self, I was in a really good mood. "Can I have another juice box?" I asked, like a five year old, looking up at her. Another juice box was handed to me. "Yay," I sipped the drink.

"Okay, next question. I know many people have asked this, how are any boys back home?"

"No, I'm with Louis, which like everyone knows." I said, then realized she was talking about David. I knew that, just at the time and moment, and any moment I wanted to act like he wasn't even real. "Well, I haven't talk to him sence that last time, at the hotel. I know he's in jail, and their's a restraining order, so he can't talk to me or see me." I shoved my hands in my pockets trying not to let them shake. "He shouldn't be a problem any more. And I have the boys, they'll protect me." I said smiling.

"Well, they didn't keep you from getting hurt the first two times." She said.

"Well, sometimes it's not the physical things you need to me protected from. Sometimes it's the emotional things." I answered. "And the boys have always been there for me. And I know they'll always be here to make me laugh, or hold me when I cry." I brought my knees up to hug them, and took a breath.

"Wise words from a young woman." Kelly said. "Do you think that when David get's out, you will try to see him again. Or see him in jail? I understand he had been taken back to Detriot." I nodded.

"I think I might try to see him with other friends around. I do want to forgive him, but, I don't think I'm ready for that now." I said, tracing the scar on my face. I did that without even realizing it.

"Rubber Ducky." Niall voice came in through me zoning out, he had that code word for me, telling me that I was touching the scar. He knew everytime I touched that scar, that it was like being hit all over again. I still woke up from night mares. "Rubber Ducky." I was fully snapped back in, and my hands were back in my pocket.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I just didn't get any coffee before I came up here." I lied. Kelly gave a slight laugh, my coffee adiction was clear to everyone now. "I heard there was some back stage videos of me." I said, making a smooth transition so I wouldn't start to freak. After a few minutes of me back stage, mostly tripping, or taking way to long to get a punch line. There was a video of Tori and I absolutly freaking out, on a couch, with Harry in between us. Shouting 'No, he's mine!' and 'No, I want him!' With us yanking on his arms and hugging him tight. It ending up with us fake wrestling on the ground. Then our time was up, and I left the stage. I kept my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't touch my face.

"Do you really want to see David again?" Louis asked, we were in the back waiting for Harry to finnish his interview. I nodded, and got my phone out again to check out. Louis put his arm around me, and put my hand down from my face, then kissed my face. After his interview we went back to the hotel. I went into the side room alone, and turned on my camera, to face me.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I haven't talk to you for awhile." I said into the camera. "I'm still your friend right? Well, I know a lot of you are jelious, of me getting famous and stuff. I wanna say that once I come home again, I hope all of you treat me like you did before." The door opened.

"Whatcha doing?" It was Louis.

"Making a video for my friends back home." I said, spinning to the side in my spinny chiar. "Whoa, that's fun. Weeeee!" I spun around and around in my chair. "Oh, fudge, I'm still making the video. Um, this is Louis, my man." Louis stood behind the chair his head on the end of it. "Where was I. Oh, yeah, I havn't changed I'm same ol' little me. I promise. Louie, you got anything to say?"

"Yeah, this is is halarious, and so funny. And so imperfect." Louis said kissed my cheek. I clicked the camera off. "Let's put it on youtube. I'm sure your friends go on youtube." He laughed he pludged the camera in and loaded it on. We left the laptop down, and went back to the boys and Tori, who was drawing.

"Who was spinning in the chair?" Liam asked. Louis pointed at me, I giggled. "Not surprised girl. What were you doing in there anyway?" Louis and I looked at eachother, and shrugged. Not sure if they should be dragged into all of this. "Oh, okay. I get it," He winked. We layed down on the couch. "Take it into the other room, if you're going to do what I think." Harry said. I rolled my eyes. I woke up with my head on Tori's stomache, and Zayn laying on my legs. I got out my phone and went on youtube. Louis was right, all my friends did watch it. And about two hunderd more who I didn't know. There were reviews wanting Louis and I to make more videos. I smiled, sat up, noticing Niall was gone. I knew he was probably down stairs in the lobby flirting with some girls, go I went down down stairs. In my black tank top and gray short shorts, getting a whistle on the way down, it was funny with my neon stripped high-knee socks. And with every step I said stair.

"Niall are you down there?" I called as I walked in the lobby area. I grabbed a mint from the front desk like I always did. I talk to the guy at the front desk. "Hey, is Niall down here?" The man shook his head. "Do you know where he is?"

"I just started my shift sorry." He said,

"That's fine." I said grabbing three more mints and shoved them in my pockets. "Thanks any way." I went out side and walked around the building in my socks. My truck was still parked so I knew he couldn't have gotten far. I looked for clues pretending I was Sherlock Homes, or in a epsoide of NCIS. And at the end of my detective work I found one clue, Niall's face in the window of the small cafe across the road. I ran across the road, still just wearing my socks and went into the cafe. It was just Niall, the people that worked there and I.

"What are you doing up?" He asked, leaning back in his seat. I sat in the circular table, almost flipping it. I then pulled up a chair, 'cause it seemed safer.

"Looking for you stupid. If I wake up and your not there, I'm going to come looking for you." I said, picking up his coffee and drinking it. He nodded and looked at me with no emotion, then looked down.

"You still aren't wearing any shoes?" Niall asked. He had changed the subject pretty quickly, I nodded. "And you're wearing a tank top?" I nodded again, realizing my arms had goosbumps. It was pretty cold this morning. "Well, I can't let my little sister be cold." He took off his jacket and put it around me. "Better?" I nodded. "Well want's wrong?"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "You should be back at the hotel getting ready to pull a huge prank on one of the boys. Or if you did come here, you'd be ordering more than a bagel. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were too cute. What's wrong really? I'm fine."

"I missed my friends. Back home. Are we going back up to Detroit sometime soon." I asked when Niall came back from paying and we were outside walking across the street.

"We're going to Toledo next, actually leaving today, after breakfast." He said. "It's close enough, maybe we can stay for a few days in Detroit so you could see your friends." I grabbed two more mints and put them in my pocket then we went upstairs. I handed him his jacket back before getting into the room.

"Thanks." I smiled and we went into the hotel room, everyone was up, packing. Louis meet me with a kiss, I kissed him back. I gave a smile, knowing that he knew it was fake. I texted Shelby, hoping she'd text me back, but she didn't. We finished packing and put our bags in the bus, ate breakfast with Zayn driving the truck. We ended up playing games of blackjack, go fish, and war. I played a few songs on my guitar to entertain them, then it was bed time for me.

"Night night babe," Louis said, and kissed the top of my head. The boys and Tori was filled with 'awws and night night's' moking Louis's voice. I giggled and went to the back and went to sleep on one of the bunks. I hugged Omlet to chest, and closed my eyes, but my heart kept pounding. I wanted to see all my friends from before. As funny stories came back I giggled loudly. Zayn yelled shut up, like my friend in the movies once got me to full fledge laughing.

"I love you Zayn!" I yelled. Louis had to hit me with a pillow a few times to make me shut up. I finally got to sleep, and had good dreams with Louis and Shellbear in them.

"Hey, wake up." I felt a kiss on forehead. "We're here." I bécame excited, and went strait to the outskirts of Detroit to the one family I fully trusted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I yelled running into a house. It wasn't my parents, but my bestfriends house. I'd called them Mommy and Daddy ever since day one. I ran into the living room, Mommy, Daddy, Mitch and Matt, my best friends were all watching TV.

"What are you doing? Take your shoes off." Mommy said. I laughed gald they weren't treating me any different. I kicked them off sending them down the hallway, nearly hitting Zayn who were standing awkwardly at the door. I waved them over with my hand, looking there way. Not paying attention to Mitch, who was running at me, and greeting me with a huge hug. I yelped as his strong arms went around my body, and lifting me up. I kicked my feet laughing.

"Let her down!" Matt yelled, "I want to hug her!" Without even letting my feet touch the groud I was thrown to Matt, another boy about another foot taller than me. "Rea! You weirdo, you're home!" I laughed, as he set me down. I hugged Mommy and Daddy.

"This is Louis, Liam, Harry, Niall, and Zayn." I said, pointing at the boys.

"Which one's her man?" Mitch, the older brother asked crossing his arms across his chest. Louis gave a wave. "Really?" Mitched stepped forward. "Well, you do anything to my little girl. You will not wake up the next day. What do you like about her?"

"She's not perfect." Louis said, not backing down at all from the taller man. "'Cause her flaws are so damn cute." A smile stretched across his face, Mitch hugged Louis. "And I don't like her...I love her." He came over and put his hand around my waist and kissed me. Mitch and Matt nodded at me approving him. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"It's all up to Rea." Matt said. I thought about it, and searched my mind for my favorite place around here. "If she's just here for today, then we need to give her the best day." Matt and Mitch were both like my best guyfriends. They were the boys that gave me piggy back rides ever since I was little.

"ZapZone." I jumped up and down. "Can I ride with Matt and Mitch?" I asked Louis. Louis nodded and we went in differn't cars. Mitch was driving me, him being seventeen, and Matt fifteen. "I've missed you guys so much."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing with Louis?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, can't you tell that we're fine?" I said. "Can't you tell that he's a nice guy?"

"I know, I just can't see you get hurt again." Mitch's voice said. "After that first time with, well, you know. If you try to kill yourself again...I just." He was stumbling through his words and his voice was cracking, he tried to say something. Matt nodded in the backseat.

"I know what you're trying to say. It's fine. I promise, anything happends, I'll call you before doing anything." I said, and kissed his cheek. "Anyway, he'll never break up with me, I'm sexy." Mitch smiled, I have always loved that smile.

"Have you slept with him?" Matt asked. I nodded. "Have you had sex with him?" I shook my head rapidly. "Don't."

"Do you seriously think I ever would?" I spun around in my seat to look at him.

"Do you really think I would?" I asked turning around in my seat to look at him. He shook his head, "Exactly." I laughed. "Anyway, what's everyone up to resently? How's everyone?" Matt and Mitch took turns telling me about different people around town. We got to Zapzone and was soon in lazer tag. Mitch, Matt, Tori, Louis and I were on a team. Then it was Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Niall.

"For Narnia!" I yelled racing into the dark, mirror filled maze of the lazer tag zone. I didn't listen to the rules with no running and went went up the ramp, with glow in the dark orange and green paint everywhere. "Come out, come up where ever you are." I yelled. Then turned around and screamed, even though it was just myself in the mirror. I crouched down then rolled forward around the coner pressing the trigger, aiming at the boys chest. It was Zayn.

"Not fair!" He yelled. But I was to busy sprinting past him to care. I turned the coner to see Louis there. I put my hand with the lazer gun down. We smiled at each other. He took my hand and lead me to the very coner of the arena, I leaned up against the wall, and we kissed in the dark. His hands twisted into my hair, and the presser grew, it was a good kiss. With my eyes closed, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I pulled away from Louis to see Matt. His dark eyes looked into mine.

"Hi," I said quietly. The alarm went off to end and get out of the arena. Matt put his hand out to me, I took it, and held his hand until we got out of the lazer tag section. "Let's go go-karting!" I said and ran into the line.

"Rea! What's up my girl?" Said a the go-karting runner. He gave me a knuckle-touch. His black hair went over his right eye, it was Kyle. I'd been friends with him when I had worked here. "You shouldn't have to wait in line! You and all your friends come to the front." We did. "Hey," He turned to the boy who I didn't know. "Can you talk over the next go over? I want to race my girl." I smiled, he stilll called me 'my girl.' like he always had. We were soon all getting in go-karts. Liam and Niall got in trouble for fighting over the pink one though. We went around the track only once before all of the karts automaticly completely stopped because of 'reckless driving'. But the other boy turned that off at that point when Kyle gave him a dirty look. After about a dozen crashes later from hitting people we went to the bumper cars. Then the glow in the dark mini golf.

"Rea," Mitch called me over after mini golf when the boys and Tori were eating. He took me out to the main part of the arcade place and leaned on one of the video games. "I visited David in jail yesterday." I flinched. "He told me he was sorry. I know that we both know that that's a lie." I looked down and nodded. "I just thought you should know, that's why I was kinda iffy about you and Louis. Let's go eat.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and smiled, but I knew that it was a fake smile. We went to the boys and started eating, I got on my phone and went to notes and started writing a new song that I needed to play Mitch. After we finnished eating I we went back home and I got out my guitar, I had been humming my song all the way home. "Mitch, I want to play you something. Let's go get your guitar." We all went up to his room. Posters covered the wall, and the floor was covered in old pizza boxes and dirty clothes. I picked up his old guitar and put my phone on my knee. "This is a new song I wrote called 'Read you like a Book.'

_I can still remember the first time,_

_that I ever saw you cry._

_I can still remember the first time_

_that I ever held you in the rain._

_I still remember that night at the campfire,_

_laughing and singing and running in sand._

_Don't you miss those happy days,_

_Don't you miss sitting under the sun's rays?_

Harry's phone went off right before I was going to start the chorus. "Sorry, it's Hasel, I should probably take this." He got up and left the room.

_I know when your smile is fake,_

_I know when your living a lie._

_When you're barely getting by._

_I know when you think it's all you can take._

_I know who you are,_

_I've searched your heart._

_And you're let me look, at all the times you've been hurt._

_Because I can read you like a book._

I started the second verse and let my phone turn dark and shut off.

_I can see the difference in the way you walk_

_and the way you talk_

_I see the difference in the way you look at me_

_the way you look at everything_

Harry walked back in, durring the middle of the chorus.

_You know how much you mean to me_

_You know that I know everything about you,_

_I know if your answer is a lie or true._

_I know that you cry,_

_But when people come you turn around dry eyed._

I bit my lip waiting for a responce from Mitch. He had been sitting on the chair from his desk. The boy's were smiling, but I didn't care, I'd written it for him. Harry was the only one who had been looking down as well, checking his phone constantly. "Mitch?" I asked. He came over next to me on the bed and ruffled my hair, then kissed the scar on my face. Louis didn't care though, he knew my relationship with Mitch. I gave him a hug. "Wait, is that me?" I pointed at one of the posters of a girl, sitting on a trucks hood, outside a bar. And in quotes had "You don't look twenty-one either."

"Yeah," He said, "You didn't pose for that?" I shook my head. My mind shot back to the day at the bar. I thought about if there might have been any other time where someone could take a picture of me. We hung out watching TV for the rest of the day. I ended up falling asleep on Louis and waking up at a hotel.

"Hey, we're seeing Shelby today. We're going over at ten. It's eight-thirty." Niall said, poking my face, didn't even open up my eyes to throw a pillow at him. "Zayn, come here." I screamed laughing as I was being picked up. I was then cold and wet, sitting in the shower.

"My work here is done." Zayn smiled, and left the bathroom. Naill gave me a towl. I shook my head at him.

"Can you get me some dry clothes?" I pouted. Nialled laughed and brought me back some dry clothes. I changed into the dry clothes, he'd given me David's old 'Nerd's Rule' shirt. I tried to ignore it and went out to the boys, we went downstairs and went across the street to a McDonalds and then to Taco Bell. When we got back to the hotel it was almost nine-thirty. "Please, please, can we go. Please." I pulled on Louis's arms.

"We can't all see the one's we love when we want too." Harry said. We all knew he was talking about Hasel. Then we did end up leaving to see her. She had a softball game though, so we went to watch her, she didn't know we were coming though. We sat down and started yelling and cheering for her team. She was out playing second base. I missed playing softball with her, I was the best pitcher in the leage and was a good catcher. A pop fly flew up and went right to second base, Shelby caught it, then throw the ball the first base, getting that player out too. We screamed yelling her name. The umpire, lifted his mask.

"We're all glad you're supporting your team, but would you shut up Rea!" He said, it was Parker from hockey. I laughed as he put his mask down and turned around. Another player got out and I went next ot the dug-out, Shelby ran to me.

"Rawr!" She jump on my back and I was giving her a piggy-back ride. She blond hair was back in a scrunchy. "I missed you!" And then my team was giving me a huge group hug and people where yelling 'where have you been!'

"Girls." Coach Tom said. We all knew our place and out of habit I sat down on the bench. "Where the hell have you been?" He spoke to me. I laughed. "I have gotten a million phone calls about you from other coachs and leagues asking where you were. We should have our pitcher back. God, I want to put you in now."

"What's the score?" I asked.

"We're loosing by two." Coach said.

"Loosing?" I stood up and went next to coach. "Loosing! Really girls? What happen to last years champians? We won last year in six different towns. And you're loosing against these people? You should be ashamed of yourselves. That's all I have to say." I sat back down and stayed this the bench with the girls for the rest of the game. The girl pulled together and won in over time. Shelby, Tori, the boys and I went to her house to hang-out. After about hour David's name came up.

"Do you want to see him? He's twenty minutes away." Shelby said.

"If you and Louis come." I shifted onto Louis's lap. "I kind of want to though. Could we all go now, then have lunch after?" We all agreed. I drummed my fingers on my knee in the car. Louis took my hand in his. We soon got the the jail and got to the visiting area. I sat down in a chair with Louis behind me, his hand on my shoulders. David came and sat on the other side of the glass, we both picked up the phone.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You've only sat that a million times. Just like every other boy, you lie. You're no different." I glarred at him through the glass.

"I miss you." He said.

"And I hate you." I blankly said back. David's body tensed up. "Do you want to lie to me one more time? Do you want to say I love you? Do you-"

"Shut up!" David yelled into the phone. I wasn't prepared for it, and jumped back in my seat, dropping the phone.

"Gimme the phone." Louis said, I handed him the phone. "Hey, buddy." I wish I could read lips, so I didn't know David was rambling on about. "Hey, you know what's also stupid? You." Louis gave the phone back to be, David had been talking for about ten minutes long.

"You know that I hate Louis." David said. I knodded. "I don't approve of him."

"And I don't care about what you think. Mitch and Matt both approve of Lou. And nobody likes you! See what I did there. Lou and you, hmm, maybe I just wrote part of a new song."

"I swear if you write a song with me in it I'll-"

"Do what?" I cut him off, "Look glass." I nodded on the glass, "You can't do a think about it."

"I'm not in here for the rest of my life, when I get out I'm gonna." He started, but I hung up the phone, and smiled. I could see him yelling what, he punched the glass, and then some police gaurd people came and took him away.

"Let's go." I dragged my feet out the door, and back in the car. "What did he say?" Louis didn't say anything. "Are you going to tell me?" Louis shook his head, he wasn't usually serious, but he was now. We got back into the car, and I sat next to Louis, leaning on his chest, I could feel his heart beating fastly. He wrapped his arms around me. I began to think about what David might and could do when he does get out.

"You're shaking." Louis wispered, and brought my hand down, I had been touching my face again not know it. I took a breath and relaxed. He kissed my lips.

"Rea, are you okay?" Shelby asked. I smiled and nodded. I was in the middle seat. "Rawr."

"Rawr," I said half-heartedly back. "Where too now? Let's go back to the mall. I haven't been shopping for awhile." so, we went to the mall. We were in the food court, laughing about me almost tripping when getting out of the car. "Let's go to Lids." That was my favorite store. "Louie, can I barrow some money?"

"Sure babe, anything." Louis said. I took his hand and dragged them around the mall going in and out of stores, signing a few autographs. We went to HotTopic I worked there when I was fourteen. One of my friends were still there.

"Hey, I told you I'd meet them one day." I sat to my friend that worked there who was turned around, she turned around her bright pink hair whipped around nearling hitting me. Her mouth dropped.

"Can I please take some photos." Jackie said. "Please, just put on one of our outfits and I can get my camera and we can go in the back, you can be one of them hanging from the ceiling. Please?" I looked at the boys who nodded. I got on a tight shirt and a really, really short shirt. I met the boys in the back, Louis whistled at me. I loved him. "Okay, so just be yourselves. And ignore me taking pictures." I knew if I'd start jumping up and down my skirt would too. So I stood still, laughing.

"Come here sexy." Louis laughed, he picked me up, and my legs wrapped around his waist in a long kiss. I didn't know how long we kissed, but there was a lot of flashes from a camera toward us. After awhile we were done. And we got to see the photos I only paid attention to the ones durring the kiss. And Louis had gotten an erection, I whispered to him that I saw it, and he kissed me agian and looked down, hopefully at the floor.

**AN: Sorry about the song. It's not that good. Can you review and tell me if you like it? Or if I should start putting more of my songs on? **


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for the new dress." I told Tori right before running out on stage. It was a black and red dress, with cris-cross fabic across my front. It was shorter in the front than the back. The boys were in a suit with ripped sleeves and pants. We sang a few songs then made it to the back of the stage. A man came up to me, he was taller with a tight light blue polo shirt, and nice jeans. "Hi. What do you want me to autograph?"

"I like your spunk kid." He said, "I'm Ramon Prink." I shook his hand. "Do you think that you would like to come with me today? Get your own CD out? Maybe have your own concert?"

"Right now?" I asked. The man nodded. "Can I get changed at least?" The man laughed so I took it as a yes and went and changed into jeans and one of the boys soccer shirts. Then started to come out. "Hey, Lou, can you come with me?" He was shirtless, but at that point I didn't really care.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked, but I had his hand and was taking him out to the man. "Who is he? Your new boy friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, but he wants to get me my own CD." I said, "Can you come with me? Please." I kissed his chin. He nodded, but then went to go get a shirt on. "So." I looked smiling awkwardly at the man, and let a breath out when Louis came back. "So, can we go to your studio now?" We went and Louis drove my truck with me in it and followed the man in the Mustang. Louis took me to go get some coffee, and we got to his studio quickly. And I was in a booth with head phones on.

"Okay, Rea can you hear me?" I gave a thumbs up. "Okay, so I haven't heard any of your songs yet so, just show me one of your songs. A guitar's to your left." I picked up a guitar, and smiled. It was fimilar. I looked through the glass at Louis and started playing and singing one of my songs. A love song, he swayed back and forth looking back at me. I stopped playing and looked at Ramon who was sitting back in his chair, the side of his mouth curved up, barely smiling.

"Like it?" I asked smiling at the floor. Ramon nodded. "Want me to redue it?" I asked. He nodded, we went through the song four more times then another song, and Ramon said he needed to go out for an hour and a half and to stay here until he calls. Louis was on the couch laying on his back, and I joined him laying on him, with my chin resting on his chest. I giggled slightly as I felt his fingers played with my hair.

"I really do love you." He whispered in my ear, then kissed my ear. I kissed his neck gently. His arms went around me, and in a flash, and a slight yelp from me, he was on me now. I giggled and kissed him.

"I love you too," I said. Then turned my head to the side, and sneezed four times. Then looked back at him, "I'm sorry this is kind of awkward now." I bit my lip. He kissed the tip of my nose. I could feel my heart beating ten times faster. Our lips touched again, as I felt vibrating on my leg, "I think your getting a phone call." He reached down and got hit phone out and answered.

"What do you want Harry?" He moaned. He listened, "No, I'm busy. I'm uhh, helping Rea with stuff. What kind of stuff? Just stuff. What do you mean you can hear me, duh, we're on the phone." But then the door opened. Harry came through the door, putting his phone away, and his other hand wrapped around a smaller one.

"Hasel!" I yelled, and jumped up, to hug her. She laughed. "I love you!" I looked at Harry, letting go of her. "Oh, hello Harry." I said trying to sound annoyed. "You ruined it. I was having a fun time."

"With?"

"With Lou helping me with stuff!" I said, trying not to laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to be with my boyfriend." Hasel said, kissing Harry on the cheek. I giggled. Then arms were wrapped around my waist from behind and I was being dragged down. Louis kissed my cheek, I blushed. "Someone's cute." Hasel giggled. I looked down at my feet. "Well, we were heading out to go to dinner soon, we came to see if you wanted to come."

"Let's go, I want to talk to Hasel in the car. Boys go together, girls go together. You follow us." I said, "I think I know where you guys were wanting to go." I was in my truck with her. "How's Hamster?"

"Good."

"Mike?"

"Protective as always." Hasel sighed.

"Well, he should be." I stepped on the breaks as an idiot cut us off almost hitting us, I flipped them off and continued. "Even I have that one person that always seems to protective, but you know you need them."

"He's not even related to me." Hasel said, "We took him in when I was seven."

"The boys aren't related to me, but they act like it."

"Louis seems a little more...uh...frisky than just a brother." Hasel laughed. I rolled my eyes. "How are you two anyway?" I thought about it for a second.

"Sexy." I tried to say without laughing.

"What does Niall think about it?" She asked in a more serious tone of voice. I bit my tongue, I actually wasn't sure. I let go of the wheel and drove with my knees to easily get a Pepsi from the back. "Why didn't you just ask me to get it?"

"This way's more fun." I said, still driving with my knees, opening the can. "It leaved my hands free to do whatever."

"Can you please put your hands on ten and two," Hasel said, I laughed at her, and put one hand back on.

"Stop worrying." I said. "I'm actually not sure if he's fine with it. He hasn't changed at all. Why?"

"I was just wondering," She said, sounding more friendly, and turned to look out the window. I turned up the radio feeling like it was awkward. 'I'm sexy and I know it' turned on the radio. I started singing at the top of our lungs. The car screeched.

"That person almost hit us!" I yelled.

"No, you almost hit the other car!" Hasel yelled, she was gripping the seat of the car. She looked scared to death, and looked like she was going to puke. I gave an evil laugh, and was soon at Red Robins, "I'll be right back." Hasel went to the bathroom. We sat down.

"She's so cute." Harry said. "I love her. Does she love me too?" He turned to me.

"Just follow your heart." I leaned up against Louis, and laughed at Harry. It was cute, a little annoying, but cute. Hasel came back, and sat across from Louis and I. She looked at us, then leaned up on Harry. I smiled, and kissed Louis, she did the same with Harry. After about a minute of kissing, some lady yelled at us to stop.

"I blame Hasel for copying me," I laughed. She blushed and snuggled back into Harry, sipping her water. "Actually, I blame the boys for being to kissable."

"Me too," Hasel agreed, "so, damn kissable." My mind went back to Hasel's and I's conversation, as I hummed 'I'm Sexy and I know it'.

"Well, I don't know how Liam, Zayn, or Harry kiss." I said, "It would be awkward kissing a brother." Louis kissed the top of my head, and a minute later I got a text. It was from Mr. Smooth 3 A.K.A Harry.

Harry: U kissed Niall?

Me: Ya...y?

Harry: Does Lou kno?

Me: He does now...

"Louis, I need help in the bathroom," Harry said. They both got up and left.

Harry: I'm going 2 talk 2 him.

Me:Having trouble in the bathroom?

"What do you think they're doing?" Hasel asked.

"Helping each other aim." I laughed, onlly half-joking. The waiter came and we ordered for ourselved and the boys. After a few minutes the boys came back. "Have fun?"

"Yeah babe," Louis said, and gave me a kiss. I glanced over at Harry, who winked. "You guys order the food?"

"Yeah, you're getting a cheese-burger and," I paused, "chips." I said in an English accent. He kissed me again. I texted Harry.

Me: Did U tell him to kiss me a lot?

Harry: He wants 2 c how long it takes 4 U 2 kiss him back.

I looked up and nodded, leaned forward, and kissed until I layed in the booth on top of him until the food came. "Here let me feed you a chip." Louis said, my mouth was open while laughing and a fry was thrown in my mouth. "Taste good?"

"You taste better!" I yelled, laughing way to loud. The manager came and told me to be quiet.

"What are you? Drunk?" Harry asked. I think he was being serious, but kept laughing. The manager came around again saying we were about to be kicked out. "Seriously. Calm down, and eat your food."

"I'm not hungry." I lied and sat still. But the noises from my stomach said other whys. "The dying whale is back!" I laughed.

"No, seriously. Eat." Louis said. I sat back and took a bite of my burger. "Good gril." I rolled my eyes and finished eating, listening to thier convo. Afterward we went to Starbucks. We had coffee, I thanked Louis for getting me coffee, and to say 'You're welcome, he tried to kiss me, but I pulled away. Soon I was with Hasel in the truck again. I got a text from Harry, and put my knees up to drive, and read the text.

Harry: Y'd U hurt him?

Me: Who?

Harry: Lou

Me: What'd I do?

Harry: You didn't kiss him.

Me: 'Cuz I have coffee breath. Tell him that plz.

"Seriously, you've been looking at that phone and not the road for way too long."

"Oh, sorry. Usually I don't drive, and when I do I usually drive alone." I said putting my phone away, and put my hand on the wheel.

"Are you okay?" Hasel asked. I nodded and turned up the radio. Hasel turned it back down. "What's wrong?" My hand gripped the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. "Talk to me."

"Just, Lou is doughting me." I said and turned up the radio again. "It's nothing really."

"I trust you. Don't you trust me?"

"I do." I said in a loving voice.

"We're not getting married!" Hasel said making both of us laugh.

"I do trust you...I just feel a little sick. A headache, and I might puke." We soon made it to the hotel.

"Don't come in here." Zayn said, closing the door behind him,, with us out in the hallway. "Niall's puking really bad, and Laim can hardly get out of bed. You guys can't get sick too."

"That's probably why I'm feeling sick. I did sleep with him last night." I said.

"I thought you slept with Tori," Louis said. I shook my head.

"Look I slept with Naill, and kissed Louis, and hugged and sharred a drink with Hasel, and then Hasel kissed Harry. We all have some of it now." I pushed past him and went to the bathroom. All of us were kind of off at the concert. Niall was sitting next to the toilet, barefoot and shirtless, with just gray sweatpants. His hair was wild and his head was in between his legs. "Hey, monster." He grunted, telling me he was alive. I sat next to him.

"Please get out." Niall said, I didnt' move. "Please, I can't get you-"

"What the hell? Did you just puke on me?" I jumped up and at that point did leave the bathroom, "Lou, can you get me a shirt?" He threw a black tank top at me. I realized I had no where to change, so I just faced the wall and changed shirts.

"Oh so sexy," Louis said, making me laugh.

-Next day-

"Okay, one more time." Ramon said. I sighed and took a sip of coffee. I was tired, for about four hours I'd been singing and playing guitar non-stop. "No more coffee, it's bad for your singing voice." I stuck my tonge out at him, and smiled at Zayn and Liam, sho were with me. Them two being the only ones who weren't sick. I still had the flu, but had ignored it to come and play. I played my new song 'Stand in the Rain' one more time. "Okay, now I just need to-" Liam whispered something into Ramon ear. "Nevermind, come on out." I giggled, grabbing my coffee, then sat on the couch, and snuggled up to Zayn.

"Can I have my coffee now?" I asked like a five year old. Ramon nodded. I giggled and smile the coffee. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure," Zayn kissed my head.

"No, she can't, we still need to work on the chorus of-" He began, but I interupped him.

"I'll puke on you if I don't leave soon." The medicine I had taken was wearing off.

"Fine. But I'll see you tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp." Ramon said. I nodded, and slowing got up, my headache coming back. "What'd you do, party to hard?" I rolled my eyes and we went to the truck, leaving Ramon alone to mess with the music.

"You feeling okay?" Liam asked, he was driving and I sat in the middle seat. I nodded. "Tired?" I nodded again. "Should I shut up now?" I giggled. "That's my girl."

"I'm not little!" I pouted, "We've been over this alread. I'm sixteen. I can drive. And I have boobs, therefor I am not a little girl."

"Boobs?" Zayn laughed.

"Boobs." I repeated.

"What boobs?" He asked. I pulled my jacket ober my chest and crossed my arms.

"I wear a 'C' cup." I mummbled. We sat in silence. The door was unlocked to the hotel room, so we just walked in.

"How was it?" Hasel asked, she was in bed next to Harry, who was probably dead at the moment from being face first in the pillow. I sat on the other side of him.

"Good, we talked about my boobs." I giggled. "We have about five and a half songs done. I have to go tomorrow as well."

"No, you're not." Louis sat up in his bed, his hair a mess, and had been asleep for a while. "You look sick, you can't sing. Come here." I slipped off my bed and onto his. His arms went around instantly, and we laid down together. "Sleep he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Sing to me." I whispered back.

"What song?" Louis whispered back, I snuggled back farther so my back was up against his chest. His steady heart beat and breathing calmed me. He knew what I wanted. He started singing 'Too Beautiful'. I fell asleep after him singing through it two times. I had a dream though, it was the David dream, the same David dream I always had. My eyes snapped open, and I held my breath, arm tighted arond my body. I looked at the clock it was 6:30 PM. "You're shaking."

"No I'm not." I whispered.

"It woke me up." Louis said. I sat up. "Are you hungry?" He asked. He looked up much better, his face had more color and he was smiling. I nodded, he got out of bed and went around to the other side picking me up.

"Where are you taking her?" Tori asked, looking up from her stetch book.

"She's hungry," Louis said, "I'm bringing her to the food. There's a store across the street."

"She can walk," Tori said. Louis shrugged, and dropped me, luckly my arms were around his neck and dragged him down with me. We got back up giggling. Tori rolled her eyes, "Hasel go with them. Sometimes they get a little to romantic alone."

"Do I have to?" Hasel asked. She had just pulled away from Harry's tongue. "I'm having fun here." But Tori's stern look said it all. And she followed us across the street to the store. All we had money for was a half gallon carten of chocolate milk, and a bag of extra large marshmellows. "I'd rather be with Harry, right now only you and Niall are still sick."

"Maybe if you didn't sleep with him." Louis grumbled, and filled his mouth with a marshmellow.

"Chubby bunny!" I yelled, and shoved one in my mouth. "Chubbunee." My mouth was full with just one. Louis got three more in his mouth. Then caughed them all up in my lap. "Eww!" I jump up. "You're so gross." I threw one back at him and we were all in a marshmellow fight. It hurt when Louis threw ir, but it was fun. "Is anyone using Ramon's sound booth?"

"No." Louis said.

"Let's go," I said cheerfully, holding up the keys to my truck. Louis drove us to the recording studio and I blasted off all the songs really well. I set the guitar down and started dancing around the booth singing "Ramon's gonna love me! Ramon's gonna love me!" I sang over and over.

"Hey, get out, we have to go." Louis said, "I'm guessing your feeling much better." I kissed him, and skipped out to the car. I was giggly in the middle seat, and was probably vibrating. I ran into the hotel room, and got up on the bed jumping up and down. Singing at the top of my lungs 'Up all Night' They boys laughed as I almost fell jumping on the other bed.

"What did you give her?" Liam asked. Louis laughed shaking his head.

"She's just being herself." Zayn laughed. "It's cute. But sit down, we don't want to get in trouble for being loud." I sat down in Louis lap at the edge of the bed. "Should we let her fun around to get out of all her energy."

"No, that's what you do with a dog," Louis said, "and she's not a dog."

"I'm a dinosour!" I yelled wiggling out of his arms, landing on the ground. "Rawr!" I yelled. I got up to tackle Louis, but missed him and hit the night stand, the lamp fell off and broke hidding the ground.

"Sit down!" Tori yelled and tackled me to the ground, I took a pillow and started hitting her with it.

"RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled. There was a second of silence. "Let's go swimming." I wiggled out from under Tori and grabbed my bathing suit, going to the bathroom. On my way out I grabbed Louis's elbow taking him out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked as the elevator started going down.

"O-o-o! We're already going down together." I pressed up against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him, as his arms went around my waist. "I love you."

"I love you, you adorkable dino." Louis said. The doors opened. "I didn't bring a swim suit down here."

"You have boxers." I said. We found the pool. Louis slipped off his shirt and jeans, I couldn't help but stare. "Nice purple boxers." Louis ran up to me and swumg me on his shoulder like a fireman, and jumped into the water.

"Kiss me." Louis said. I kissed his neck, wrapping my legs around his waist. I then kissed his lips. Kissing turned to making out, turned into a guy yelling at us. We ran to the room, still wet. It was nine-thrity.

"Dry off." Tori said once we got into the room. "Louis shouldn't like wet girls." We giggled, but Tori grabbed my arm before I could slip into the bathroom with Louis. "Get a grip." She said and let go of my arm.

"What?" I asked. I guessed my energy had worn off, because I stood still as she talked to me.

"You with Louis." She looked down. I nodded, and went to my bag. Getting dry clothes and waited for Louis come out. I changed into dry clothes and came back out. I looked at Louis waiting in one of the beds, then looked at Laim and Zayn in the other and crawled in between them, and looked at Tori for her to aprove. She nodded.

"So, this is how it's going to go?" Louis said. Crossing his arm across his chest. "You'd rather have Liam and Zayn than me?" I rolled my eyes and snuggled into the sheets, closing my eyes. What was up with Louis? I thought, but then slipped into a deep sleep. I woke up with Hasel practally on me.

"Wake up." I poked her face. "Come on, you can do it. That's it." She made a grunting noise. I tickled her, and she istantly jumped out of bed. "When did you get there?" I asked. She shrugged, I looked at all the boys, still half passed out. "Let's go get some coffee from downstairs." We were soon sitting, watching the news with coffee in our hands and cream cheese bagels.

"Wait, isn't that you?" Hasel pointed at the screen in the middle of me telling a story about a drunk duck. I looked behind me at the nicely dressed archor women on the screen, But, that's not what caught my eye.

"What the!" I nearly yelled. "I swear, those are not naked photos of me! That isn't me! Someone photo shopped it to make it look like me." I said, but bit my lip before I could say anymore. "That's why Lou was being so open with me. Those are from the internet, they can't all be taken down." I said. And got up and left her, walking up to the room.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Some idiot photo shoped my head on a naked body and it's on the news." I gritted my teeth, and turned on the news, dropping the remote on the floor. Louis came up from behing me, and put his arms around my waist and began to whisper to me. "No, get off of me. I don't want to be touched now." I pulled away from him. He looked hurt.

"I can't help that the person did that." Louis said. "I can make a phone call and-"

"Then do it." I said. Hasel came into the room, as Louis left to talk on the phone. I leaned up on the wall.

"He's only trying to help." Liam said. "He's taking it personally."

"Look. When my parents see it. They'll drag me out of all of this. All of it, and I won't be able to go back to school, no one would believe me. I'll probably be living in my room for the rest of my life. I'm a social person. I can't do that for my whole life!" Niall did something, something he hadn't done for a long time, he took my in his arm.

"Shh." He rested his cheek on my forehead, until he could feel my heart slow down. And in silence we all sat down, as Louis came in frowning. It wasn't good news, I could tell as his head was shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

I tried to stop trembling thinking of what my parents were going to do and say. Everything was going to be over. Even if I did go home, I'd never leave the house again. I know I won't have a phone, or computer, or TV, or a life. I buried my face further into Niall's chest, and began humming to myself.

"We'll get this under control." Tori said. "I promise and you know I don't break my promises." I tried to listen and believe, but I couldn't bring myself to it. "I'll find out whoever did it and shove their own head up their ass. I giggled a little knowing it was true. "Show me your smile. Come on, I command you my slave!" She said in a loud voice. I lifted my head and gave a weak smile, but my phone rang with _Warning. This is your Dad, and man is he going to kick your ass_. I retreated back to Niall's chest and arms. It rang again, and I knew I had to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice. "How are you?" I tried to be as natural as possible. "Why are you calling?"

"You know why I'm calling." He said in a stern voice. "How could you do this to us? Did Tori let you do this?" I knew you weren't mature enough to do this. You need to come on, I'll come and pick you up Tomorrow. You-"

"Dad!" I interrupted, "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." The other side of the line was silent, except for a sigh. "Listen, I didn't do anything. You don't have to come and get me."

"We'll be there tomorrow, you can say good-bye to your friends and pack up your things." Dad said. "You pushed it too far, we've been flexible, but you are coming home. It's too-" I hung up, not being able to take it. In a flash my phone left my hand and hit the wall.

"Damn!" I yelled at the world, and face planted in the bed, crying. I didn't pick up my head to breath, and had someone slap my butt. I turned to the side and saw Louie. "Screw you!" I didn't take it as flirty or playfulness. I crawled under the sheets, pulling them above my head. I sang softly to myself.

"Rea." Louis crawled under the covers, I turned to the other side hoping he'd leave me alone. "Rea, talk to me. We can fix this." I didn't move or say anything. He kissed my wet cheek, and left. I sang to myself, until I feel asleep. I woke up with a kiss on the lips. "We're going out to eat. You should come, you haven't eaten all day and it's five right now."

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, but sat up. Everyone was looking at me. "Fine, but I'm staying in my PJ's and slippers." We went down the stairs, but stopped at the lobby seeing people with cameras, and evil grins on their faces waiting for their next victim, me. "Let's go around the back way. The buss is on the side of the building anyway. We made our way to the back of the building. Opening the door, there was just as many people on that side than the front. There was shouting, flashes of light, people seeming to claw at me. Ready to eat me alive. A women stepped right in front of me, shoving a camera in my face. But there was a buzz in my ear, and I didn't know what she said, I stood there frozen. Hasel grabbed my arm, with a forceful yank pulled my into real life, and then up into the bus.

"What are you looking at? I demanded Harry as he just starred , he pointed at the front of the bus. I saw the one thing I dreaded right now. Dave stood there, his hands in his pockets. "Damn. He won't leave me alone." I pressed the horn, but he didn't move, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, he didn't budge. "Just go, he won't dent anything.

"I can't just run over him, I'd get arrested." Louis said, he was driving and was in the driver's seat, hands tensed on the wheel, knuckles white.

"Sure you can! I'll do it!" I said, then looked at Dave. "He's stubborn, he'll never move. Let him on." Louis opened the door, and Dave stepped on as the crowed of people still trying to flash a good picture of me. "What do you want?" I sat on the couch, in between Liam and Harry. Which made me feel safer. I kept an eye on his face, trying to read if he was mad or not. His face was tired, and dark bags were under his eyes. I felt a little bad, with his eyes actually looking innocent. He was also wearing a tight Milrea Shone shirt. I looked like a child on it but it brought back fun memories. I was in a tie-dye dress with confetti falling all around me. I did like to admit it, but it looked good on him.

"Yeah, Yeager, what do you want?" Niall asked. " Are you going to try to take Milrea? Cause I'm not going to let that happen." Dave frowned at him. "If you're not going to say anything, you can leave." David smile then.

"I am going to say something, but not if you guys hold a grudge, then if you do I'll leave." David said, pointing at the door. "But I'm choosing to be nice, and tell you some information that you should know.

"You're secretly an angel of darkness." I grumbled. "I don't want to hear it. You've already begged for me back. You can't win me back. I don't care what you have to tell me, I'm not going to listen.

"I know who mad those photos of you." David said."I've erm, sorta have been stalking you….sorry." He paused to see if I'd forgive him, but I kept my mouth shut. "But I need something from you."

"What? Money? Drugs?" Zyan said. "What do you want? And how do we know that you're telling the truth?" David nodded his head at me, I bit my lip, I always knew if he was lying or not, "What do you want?"

"It's simple, I want a kiss." He grinned at me, "from Milrea." I sat there unable to move, as he stepped closer. I stood up, and made myself stop shaking, desperately wanting to know, not thinking.

"You don't have to do it. We can find it another way." Hasel said. But I sort a wanted to feel it again, so soon his arms were around me. His lips on mine again. It was familiar, and he smelled like home. It felt right to me. I pulled away not knowing or having any knowledge of how long we kissed. There was a strong, silent, hard feeling in the air. All I wanted to do was run, but mine and David's eyes were locked together. I held my breath, or was breathing hard, I didn't know myself. I turned and scanned the room to see all their faces. Their jaws were on the floor, and a look of shock on their faces. In their eyes was anger, I hoped that it wasn't anger from Louis and Niall. I fell back and sat down on the couch, but David had other ideas, and went in for another kiss. Someone swore, and maybe I yelled. Harry and Liam launched themselves at David.

David was knocked back, but swung his fist missing both of the boys. Louis came in shoulder, knocking David to the floor. He deserved it, but it was hard five against one. That wasn't right, it was never right. I couldn't say anything for awhile, not sure what do to anyway. But, for some reason I became mad at the boys, they wanted them to stop.

"Would everyone just get along? All of you boys are sex-driven maniacs!" I didn't know where that had come from, but everything was still, and all eyes were on me, I found it hard to breath. I ran to the back of the bus, and locked the sliding door. The tiny area seemed the safest place right now, and I curled up on one of the beds, and let myself fully fall apart. All noise from outside stopped. Until the knock on the door.

"Hey, can I come in babe?"It was either Harry or Louis I couldn't tell from crying so hard. I face was implanted in the pillow, that smelled like Louis. I didn't answer. I didn't want to feel any more pain. I wasn't sure if I was being over dramatic, but I couldn't take anymore drama in my life. "Where not fighting." It was Harry. "David's being um, contained, but come out please. We need to talk."

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled back, I didn't know my voice could go that loud, and my throat ached after. I laid there, not caring about what anyone said. I was scared, and wanted everything to be back to normal. I didn't even find out who did it. It wasn't fair. "You're a child." I whispered to myself. "To young to know love, to young." My dad's words echoed in my head, making my ears ring.

"Rea, it's me." Louis was at the door now. My heart jumped, forcing me up and my hand went to the handle. This jerk reaction made me realize just how madly in-love I was with him. I shouldn't be that much in love with him. "Rea, we need to talk." Those four last words scared me. Those are the easiest sign of a break-up coming. Who wouldn't break up with me though? I just called him a sex-driven maniac, and locked myself away from him, and now I'm ignoring him, and most likely never going to talk or see him again. There was a slam, and the door burst open.

"Lou! What? Why did you do that?" I yelled, he stood there, rubbing his shoulder. "See, you are a maniac!" I stood there, and he went for a hug, but I pushed him away. "Don't you understand, I don't want you right now." I sat back down on the bed, and curled up in a ball. Louis sat next to me, and pulled me onto his lap.

"I know you don't want it, but I feel that you need it." Louis said. I sniffled, trying to stop crying. "Everything's going to be okay." I shot up and glared at him.

"That's a lie and you know it." I scolded him. "You can't tell me that! You're a liar." He looked at me, and he was about to cry. He got up and left, leaving everything silent again, but as he left, David came in. He sat across from me on the other bed. His lip was swollen and hair was a mess.

"Do you not want me to?" David smiled. "I can throw myself off the bus if you like, or Louis. We could hitchhike to the boarder and become drug lords." I choked a laugh thinking of Louis trying to speak Spanish to guys with machine guns. His smile came across his face and I shied away from it by looking at everybody, they all had their eyes glued to us, ready to pounce.

"I don't think they'd sell anything to a skinny white boy." I said, wiping another tear from my check, my make-up was smudged, and came off on my fingers. "Why do you care?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Dave just smiled, laughed a little, and looked up at me, with tears in his own eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat there, just staring at him, I didn't know how to react to him crying. I'd never seen him cry, he was never the type of guy that cried. It was weird, watching him wipe away a tear, crying over me of all things. He wouldn't cry if he didn't care about me. I went over to him, sitting next to him, even though he was slumped over, he still seemed so big next to me. I slipped my hand over his. "Dave, why are you crying?" He turned his head away from my, staring at the floor, acting like he hadn't been crying.

"Because I've hurt you before, and telling you this will only hurt you more." His voice cracked, lifting the corners of my mouth, remembering him at age twelve. Remembering when he was barely taller than me, even skinner and in the middle of puberty. His voice would crack even more than the normal teenage boy, with almost every sentence. I took his face in one of my hands, feeling the scruffiness of his face under my fingers. I forced him to look at me, seeing he really hadn't shaved in a long time, and he was sporting a beard. "When I tell you everything, it'll ruin everything that you've worked so hard to get. You're dreams are not mine to kill." I dropped my hand from his face when he finally looked directly into my eyes, what I wanted him to do.

"Dave, listen to me, you didn't do anything. Telling me who did it isn't your fault. You don't be killing my dreams or ruin everything, hey, those sound like song lyrics. Sorry, but really Dave you're not hurting me by telling me, you're just telling me the truth. I want to know." He didn't say anything and turned back to look at this skater shoes. "I don't blame you for everything. Life sucks, but not everything in my life has been your fault." He grunted. "I can prove it, here look." I took my phone out and went to my photos. We sat there with my phone in between us. There was photo after photo after photo of us. We laughed at some of them; most of them were cute or funny. One when Dave and I were at the beach and a seagull was eating our lunch, Dave was wearing dark sunglasses and a pale blue swimming suit. The photo had Dave with his hand out with a coin getting eaten by the seagull, Dave's face looking scared. Another one at a mini-golf course when Dave was knee-deep in a fountain trying to get his neon pink ball. Another when we were dressed up as pirates and he climbed a tree to look for land and got stuck. I laughed thinking of all the good times we had together, it was beginning to push out all the times he had hurt me, why? How was this happening? He was the man that I originally fell foolishly in love with; whole heartedly in love with though. His smile was back. His fine muscles moved under his shirt smoothly and easily, I smiled back at him.

"Let's put another photo on." He gently took the phone, and put it on camera, he held it up, and did a pretty brave move for the moment. He swung his arm around me; bring me close, he kissed my forehead. I heard the photo snap, and all boys jumped and ran at the door. Dave and I laughed, letting them know that everything was okay. We looked at each other there was a playful spark in his eyes. "You know I miss that laugh Milly." He called me Milly, he's the only one who ever had, and I hadn't heard him call me that in about maybe a year, maybe two. It brought back good memories. He was making new good memories in the middle of this situation. "Here, let's make this the background on your phone." I guess no more Elmo for my background.

"Guys were at the food place! What is this place anyway? How'd you find it?" Louis called. "It's so cute, and little. Oh, there's no one here, that's why we're here. Smart move Rea." I smiled slightly; for once I knew what I was doing. There were only two cars in the parking lot, and in the middle of the smallest town around. There was no cameras, no major station around, it was perfect. We got off the bus and went into the restaurant.

"I'll buy the food," Dave said. "Get whatever your little tummies' desire." I smiled, he'd said that so many times before to me. Hasel tugged my arm, her face was serious. I felt like I was going to get in trouble. I prayed that she didn't know my middle name and followed her into the bathroom, I slumped against the wall, and swallowed hard, ready to take anything she had to throw at me.

"So, Dave seems a lot different than what I've seen and heard." She said. I nodded, hoping I wasn't smiled as wide as I felt I was. "That kiss, even though it seemed forced, it was so passionate. It was a long kiss too. It surprised me, and Louis. Did you see his face?" I shook my head. What did I get myself into? "You fit into perfectly. Didn't you feel lit?" I continued to stare at the wall like I had been before. She paused, and wasn't saying anything. I knew she was injecting her insulin, so I bit back wanting to yell 'Yes, I know it. I love it!' "You too look like you were together happily, and look like you wanted to be together." I held back crying, I still had feeling for him the feelings had never left really, but I couldn't leave Louis after this. "What happened between you too anyway?"

"Life happened." I said. "Honestly, I don't know what happened." I sighed. I wanted to run, I didn't know why, but I wanted to. "It kind of just happened one day when we got into a really big argument about really dumb crap, but then I don't know. I don't know what do to now either." I slid down the wall until I was sitting down. "Am I allowed to do crazy? 'Cause I think I just about am How far can I go without completely looking control of myself?" I looked at the lights on the ceiling, everything began to start going black.

"Rea, stop, you're going to go blind." She said. I continued to look at the lights. She stood in front of me, blocking the view although half of her face was black. "Sorry I'm blocking your view, but I'm pretty sure that I'm a way sexier thing to look at than some lights. I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, let's go." We went back out; the boys had already ordered for us, it was quick, mostly because there was no one else there. I smiled at the boys and sat down in between Dave and Louis. This was a very uncomfortable place to be right now. I did my best not to make eye contact with anyone and starred at my diet coke.

"So, Yeager," Niall broke the silence. "How did you find us, I thought you'd be scared off by everything." Niall's eyes were daggers into Dave. Dave took a sip of the Mountain Dew and began.

"Well, I guess you guys didn't know this, but I never left her side really. When she didn't come home the first night, I searched for her like crazy. I called her every night, but she ignored me every time. I was mad, so my text weren't the most, um, pleasant. Okay, I was being a complete dick, I know, sorry. It was only because I was worried about you though." I was falling head-over-heels for him right now, but the boys weren't buying any of it. I knew he wasn't lying though. "Well, even if you guys didn't know it, I was at all of your concerts cheering for you, at all the same hotels with you. I was invisible to all of you, until that one day when I finally went back stage to see you, but I only ended up hurting you." He looked down at his hands folded in his lap. He was sorry; I couldn't tell that it was hurting him to say it.

"yeah, well, very nice story," Louis began the harshness in his normally sweet voice even scared me. "But I'd stick to saving princess and knights when you give your kids bedtime stories one day."

"I wasn't done with the story." Dave said, he looked back up, and his eyes went all around the table, until they finally lay still on me. "Also at the hotel, I hurt you then too, pretty badly. I'm still, and will always be sorry for that. Well once I knew I'd only hurt you if we were near each other I gave up on seeing you." Pain flooded his face, his voice cracked when he spoke. It pulled on my heart strings. Everything in me wanted to wrap my arms around him. "So, I watched you, but from a distance, until today that is. So, I've been stalking you for a while now." I just nodded; I wasn't sure what else to do. Louis's hand then slipped into mine, stopping the fingers form drumming nervously on my knee. I felt like all I needed to calm me was a drink though. "And from stalking you, I learned that it was Ramon."

"That Faggot!" Louis's hand left mine as he stood up in what was complete shock. "I know who it is, and he's going to pay!" Louis knocked a few plates off the table, and his chair turned over before he stormed out, ignoring out yells and calls for him. I sat back down, my head in my hands. I bit back tears, I wanted to start to cy right there, but it wouldn't help anything.

"So, does this mean that I get his food?" Dave asked. We all turned to him, I knew I was the only one who wanted to embrace him for him right now. "Sorry." He was trying to make me laugh once again, and I didn't know how. "I already got us a judge person to go in front of, a private court session at seven tonight, so if you could call Louis and tell him that I already have things under control?" I looked at him, he was being so responsible, it was turning me on. He was relaxed in the situation and it helped me a lot actually. "Once we all get done eating we can find Louis and head over. Okay? I'll drive." We all finished our meals in complete silence, not at all knowing what to do or say. After finding Louis we make an emergency run to a small store and got 'court attire'. I couldn't keep my eyes off Dave though; he looked so great in the dark suit and golden tie. Soon we were all in front of the judge and Ramon was on the other side of the room behind a desk just like ours. We all took the vow of truth, and explained everything to the judge.

"You see Judge Brown; I was doing this to her own benefit. We were having trouble finding times that we could practice and record her music." I rolled my eyes; he was saying nicely that I was lazy. "I'm helping her become famous, and politicize her. She needed to be out there, even if it wasn't just her music." Every word he spoke made me dizzier and dizzier, I could feel heart rate go up, and it was going to be hard to say anything if a question was directed toward me. There was scowls form the boys, and even Hasel and Tori were looking like they could kill any second now. I thought about it, he did make since, a cruel joking since. The judge had no problem with it as it seems. "In the contract that Miss. Shone signed it is clearly written that I can do anything that I please and think will make her more known and I have full ability to do so." He walked over to my desk. "You did read the contract, didn't you Miss. Shone?" He slid the officially sealed document across the table to me. I face-palmed realizing I am an idiot.

"Wait! Let me see that!" Louis snatched it before I could even look at it. His eyes scanned over it, before clearing his throat as if he was going to say something. Then took the paper, ripping it in half. "Well, everything seems to be in order here. Come on guys, let's go." We made our way to the outside of the building, more camera, and more hungry news crews.

"Hello," I said to all of them, then blushed, Louis took my hand. "I know you all want to eat me alive but I'm only going to ask questions during an interview. An interview that I plan and approve of."

**AN: Hey everyone sorry I was going to post this on Friday but I was in Canada. Then I was going to do it yesterday but was being lazy. I hope you like it though. And check out my other One Direction FF! I put it up earlier but it got deleted…yeah, awkward… so check it out and review if you likey, likey. 3 Love You! **


	13. Chapter 13

That night I slept so hard, even though I had slept all day. I had curled up in Tori's lap as she was drawing me dancing with Omlet. I had dreams of being young again, being a little kid on the play ground, playing kickball and lava floor. I was drifting in and out of sleep as the light began shinning through the sliding glass door, and I could hear cars honk and angry taxi drivers. I could also hear muffled shuffling and people talking quietly, although my brain wouldn't pick up and forgotten how to know what they were saying. I heard my name called more than once, but it sounded like an echo. I ignored it, and tried to sleep.

"Rea, wake up." It was clearly Zayn now. I moaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Milrea, your parents are here." I could feel him sit on the bed, his hand felt for my shoulder, and then shook it. I didn't want to face my parents with this. "Rea, don't make me throw you in the shower again." I smiled and sat up. My smile faded though when I saw my parents in the room, staring down at me like I was their prey. Both of their hazel green eyes fixed on me.

"Are your bags packed?" Dad asked. I shook my head. "Well, then start getting ready now."

"We can't leave yet." I said looking down. I wanted the boys there and my forever faithful sisters- Tori and Hazel. However at this point it was just Zyan, my parents and I. I rubbed my bare arms and shivered I was just wearing a gray tank top and Batman boxers which I didn't feel like letting my parents see me in, so I stayed in bed. "You always say I have to stick to my commitments, and I've already said that I would do an interview." I was now looking my parents dead in the eye. "You wouldn't want me to break my promise would you?" My parents would have exploded on me if Zyan wasn't there. Zyan gave me a worried look. He didn't want me to push my luck. "Can you please leave now so I can change." They sighed and all of them left the room, I saw that it was ready almost 9:30. I should have been up two hours ago. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, and a large Detroit Tigers sweatshirt. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was in the hallway, all of them just starring at me. I'd never gotten stage fright in my life, but I had feeling I knew what it was like now nervousness and feeling like you had to vomit. "Should I be saying something?"

"An apology would help," mom said. I opened my mouth too say an apology, but I knew it wouldn't help so I just pushed passed them and went to the elevator. I waiting for everyone to get in then pushed all the bottoms, until the lobby. I wanted to make it as long as I could until the next question to me was asked. And the elevator beeps came at each floor.

"Listen, after the interview(beep) you'll calm down and understand exactly what happened. I didn't know about it until it was on the new(beep) anyway. I did nothing. Ramon, a guy that I signed a contract with did it with a photoshop." I said. We got off the elevator and went to the bus, as I started to explain, but stumbled through my words. We got to the station where the interview was. The hosts name was Caleb, and apparently one of the most gossipy host out there. "Mom, Dad they want you out there to. Oh, here we go, come on follow me." We went out on the stage, and sat down on the couch.

"Hello Miss. Shone! It's great to have you here!" Caleb said. He was short, only about my height, and had dirty blonde hair and golden eyes. He had on jeans and a plaid shirt on. I was glad about that because I didn't look too underdressed. "And with your lovely parents! Oh, we have so much to talk about! So many new things to learn!" He gave an ear to ear grin. "First, I must know, who's the lucky one who took those photos of you, yeh?" He was Canadian.

"We'll, first of all I'm glad to be here. But I'm sorry okay, nobody took those photos! They're not even real! I mean, I have more boobs than that! Caleb and the crowd laughed, but my parents looked like they were about to murder me. "But in all seriousness it wasn't me." I wanted to make a smooth recovery with my parents. "I sighed a contract without thinking about it really, and well, I sort of have him permission to. But the contract was accidentally, somehow torn in half." I laughed, shrugging as if I was innocent. "He was trying to do it for my own good, but you know men and their way of thinking." I set off laughter again. I looked to my parents; my dad was smiling. He thought it was funny, I could tell. He also looked like he was proud of my natural speaking ability.

"Ah, yes. Us men, so dumb at times, but we have more to think about than just getting naked photos of young beautiful ladies." He winked at me. "Mom, dad, when you saw the photos of your daughter, I mean of what looked like your daughter, what did you first think?" He turned his attention to my parents who looked at each other.

"We'll, at first we were extremely shocked," my dad began, "and we called her and told her that we were going to come pick her up. However now that things have cleared up, we think that we might give her a second chance." I let out a breath, and could feel my hole body loosen up, I was relieved.

"We'll, if you didn't second guess it than you would have a million angry fans at your doorstep." Caleb gave out a laugh. "Now if parents, you could excuse yourself, and bring out Dave?" There I was come toy tensed up against my parents nodded and left. "Now folks." He talked to the crowd. "How many of you want to know how these two secret lover are doing?" The crowd cheered loudly, how could I have known about this secret lovers rumor. Dave seemed to be half led, half dragged onto the stage by a man. He stepped on the stage and smiled through a blushing g face. He sat down next to me, his elbows on how knees. He looked extremely relaxed. "Hello David!" His voice kept up the overly cheerful excitement.

"Hello Caleb," Dave said, "so why am I out here? Oh are we having a good cop, bad cop routine or something?" Caleb laughed shaking his head, but it was obvious the crowd did like him so much i needed to this around, he still wasn't my favorite guy either, but still.

"Hey, you can arrest me and take me into the back of your car any day." I laughed. It gave the audience a few laughs too, and I knew it wasn't going to go all downhill. "Remember to keep the handcuffs tight, I'm a naughty girl." I winked at the audience. "Who'd be the good cop?"

"Hey, I'm the one that's asking the questions here." Caleb set me straight, I gave a sorry with a nod. "Who do you think would be the good cop and who would be the bad cop?" The world seemed to be laughing along with me; maybe things were beginning to fall into place. Even though the world was mass chaos for me now, it was good to laugh. It was falling into place because of David. "Now, in all seriousness," He paused for another laugh, "put up the photo." There it was larger than life projected on the wall, the one photo I didn't want to see, the photo of me and Dave. His hands a little too low, me on my tip-toes tying to kiss him harder. Dave and I exchanged looks.

"How come whenever a girl is in guy's arms they assume it's something like that?" I tried to cover it up. "Oh right, sorry Caleb you're the one asking questions. I tripped, and he caught me. It's as simple as that."

"I wasn't going to let her just fall was I? Then somehow when she fell our lips accidently touched." David said, I realized to late I gave him a really dumb look. Was that the best lie he could think of really? "You know how clumsy Mil is, how many time she has tripped over nothing." He was pushing it, but the crowd was nodding and foolishly believing, so I forgave him for it.

"Well, all secret lovers have their secrets!" Caleb said, he made an over dramatic wink at us. "If you don't mind, I'm sure all of us would like a dramatization of you little trip." The crowd cheered and began chanting 'kiss' I shifted uncomfortably in the seat, both of us were shaking our heads. "Oh guys, isn't it so cute how why they are?" I could see Dave blushing out of the corner of my eyes. "Well, that's all the time that we have, goodbye everybody!" He waved at the camera, and then it turned off. "Come on guys, I needed a great dramatic ending!" The cheerfulness in his voice had disappeared. Louis's hand wrapped around my arm, dragging me off stage, he didn't even look to see if I was okay, or ask if I was fine. I wanted to cry right there. My parents and I said our goodbyes and our apologies. Then we went back to the hotel to swim, but Louis and I were alone in the room.

"Rea, we need to talk," He began, he sat on the bed. "I can't be in the dark on how much you like Yeager or why you kissed him." He was being so stern and a hint of anger was in his voice.

"Louis," I used his full name because I was afraid to use Lou or Louie for some reason. "I never actually thought that we would argue or anything. This is something that I never thought would happen." I sat next to him, and slid my hand over his. "Louis, listen, I love you. You know I'd never leave you, right?"

"That's the thing, I don't know." He stood up quickly. "You seemed to leave Niall in a heartbeat. He's hurting now, his scars won't heal okay? He sees you every day, and it's like ripping a band aid off skin. When will you leave me for Yeager?" I looked at him. How could he ask that? I began to let the tears fall, but he kept a stern face. "Now answer? It's that funny how you can talk so smoothly to a host, but when it's me, your love, you can't say anything?"

"Louis," I stood up, and wanted to wrap my arms around him, but I held back the feeling though, not wanting him to become any madder than he already was. "I didn't just leave him." I tried to have my voice soft. "It hurt me too! You think that it was easy on me? Do you think any of this was easy on me?"

"Well, you act like it easy on you! Everything we've done has been for you! To make your little world easier for you!" His voice had risen slowly throughout these accusations. "And then what do you do?" His voice was at a full yell now. "You go off with some new record dealer that we don't know, like you used us to become famous, then go off and forget us." I'd never felt so small in my life, so vulnerable to words. "And then when he does use you, you give One Direction a bad name!"

"Louis I- it was never meant to be like that." My voice was so small. "I mean, I didn't know."

"Well, you're the only one that didn't seem to realize that!"Louis said. I could tell that he was trying his best to lower his voice. "You're just so clueless about Niall's feelings for you! You hurt him so much, every day, congratulations Milrea! I hope you feel amazing about yourself right now. You're breaking my heart!" I could feel the tears running down my face, I wasn't even trying to hold them back now. I gave my heart to you!"

"Louis." I said in between sharp intakes of breath. He clearly didn't care that I was crying, he even seemed a little happy about it. For some reason I felt myself get angry at him. I stood up, my finger on his chest, and let myself yell at him. "I gave my heart to you too!" I stormed out of the room slamming the door behind me, yelling "Frick you!" I hoped it rang loud in his ears. I began to cry harder.

"Milly?" Dave was right outside the door, about to enter his room. I didn't care how scared I was, I wrapped my arms around him, when I did it only left one of his arms free, so he rubbed my back. "Milly, what happened?" His wet body from swimming was damping my shirt, but I didn't care. "Milly, come on, let's go into my room and talk." He kept his arm around me, leading me into his room. The 'let's talk' scared me, I couldn't take another heartache. We got into his room a little scared. HE sat on the end of the bed, and tried to start calming down as I sat next to him.

"Louis and I got in a little argument, that's all." I said. Dave shook his head, it wasn't a complete lie, but he knew better than to believe that a little argument caused me to cry that hard. "Really, it was." I gave a weak smile, but the tears were still falling. He wrapped an arm around me, and I found my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Dave, but I'm about 99.9999 percent sure that we broke up. I don't understand really why exactly though."

"So, you don't know?" Dave asked. I gave a little smile. "Sorry, dumb commercial jokes." I wished he knew that I secretly loved all his dumb jokes. I loved all the little things about him that people thought were lame. "But really, I think that it might just be an argument that you can turn around. If you want to that is."

"Well, I don't know. I mean some of the things that he said seemed unforgettable. I've never seen him mad before either." I said. "It was like I had ruined his whole life or something." I had started hyperventilating again, so he stopped me by bring me closer to him. "Sorry, I'm over reacting probably."

"Well, if it's that time of the month I understand." Dave said. I tried to laugh but couldn't breathe. "I know, that's a little personal. Although it's obvious it's a no, you'd never be brave enough to wear white skinny jeans during it." I smiled. "But you have every right to over react." Somehow I ended up with my head on my lap, I didn't remember putting my head forms his shoulder, but it felt comfortable. "No man or women for that matter should treat you like you were anything less than the most valuable treasure in the world. Because, you do know that you are right." I shook my head.

"Dave stop." I mean if Lou finds out that I'm here, if he comes in. I just don't want him to have any more reasons to be mad at me." I looked at him, actually wanting him. He looked down on me, his eyes were different than form before. They were softer and kinder than before, with little specks of silver I'd never noticed before. The complete opposite form the chilled to the bone book he'd always had before.

"It's okay, I'd understand." Dave said, his face looked hurt, it was hurting me too. Why'd he have to be so cute?

"David, it's not like that. I'm not, not letting you because of our shaky past. It's shaking now, but I think that it's beginning to steady out." I smiled up at him, who gave a half smile down at me. Then my mind shook me back into reality, telling me to shut up and not try to fall in love again. "I mean, we could rebuild our friendship."

"Yeah, I hope so." David said, if only I knew what he was thinking. "Milly, I have to know if that kiss meant anything to you, if you felt anything with it." I looked down and blushed. "Is that a yes?" He did something I secretly I wanted, but I couldn't say it out loud. His lips touched mine, and I knew I'd be falling in love again. My eyes were closed, and my heart fluttered. His hand lifted my head closer to him, tangling my hair in his fingers. Slowly we pulled away, and our eyes opened. I panicked.

"Dave," My voice didn't seem to be my own. I hastily sat up. I looked at him heart pounding. "What are we going? We can't do this!" I ran out of his room, down the hallway, and to the parking lot. I got into my truck. I did my best to continue breathing. Then hit the gas, not knowing where to go, but wanted to get out of where I was.

**AN: Hey! I am so, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long! But I really like it, and I hope you lovelies like it too. Please write a review with likes and any things that you think I could work on! Thanks! Oh, and I'm going to start leaving a date of the next time I will latest post by. This time it is November 9****th****! **


	14. Chapter 14

I had no idea where I was going, but I knew where I wanted to get away from. I was speeding, I knew that, but I didn't care. I stopped in a parking lot because my vision became blurred and I was shaking too much. I sat in the parking lot, my head on the steering wheel. The radio came on with one of my songs. I knew that life was hard, but now it just seemed to be completely unfair. I didn't know what to do, I looked in the bed of my truck, and my guitar was there. Whenever I didn't know what to do I'd always just play. I knew that I shouldn't be just sitting being sorry for myself, so I took the guitar and walked down the pathway. I watched the 'normal' work. I saw little kids playing on the playground, an old couple walking together, and teenagers hanging out. I couldn't imagine just hanging out with any of my friends again, it wouldn't be possible. I took my guitar and sat on a bench. I was sitting on the top of it with my feet on the seat of it. I pot a guitar pick out of my pocket, Nemo was on it. I began to play a song that I wrote in my head on the way to the park. I began singing softly to myself. "_I hear your favorite song, and then my heart starts to long, to dance with you again, just like we did when we first began. I hear the rain, and then it starts the pain. Tell me when, I can see you again_." The chorus started as the tears began to form in my eyes, and I started to draw a crowd. "_Let's love, let's love again. Come one, come on and sing again. Let's do it, let's do this thing again. Believe me, and you will see, this love again, so come on and let's do this thing again._" I knew that the people were there, but right now it was just my music and I. "_Remember that night. When you picked me up form that fight. I can't believe, this is really happening." I opened my eyes, I saw Dave there, but I didn't care, I kept singing. "Is this what it feels like to become new, to become who I really always wanted to be, I really always wanted to feel free, free from everything._" I looked at Dave, the crowd was cheering, and only Dave and I were silent, looking at each other. "David, I um, this song is well-" He smiled at me. I set my guitar down, and hugged him. He hugged my back tight, not caring that people were taking photos. He laced his fingers in mine, and grabbed my guitar. We were followed by some of the people in the crowd; they were trying to stop us.

"Where do you want to go?" Dave asked. I ignored the question and laid in the back seat of his car. He crawled next to me, where the leg space was. He was silent, and let me just lay there. It was relaxing, and I closed my eyes. "You don't have to deal with all of this."

"I can't just run away." I said. "I just got out of trouble with my parent and now I'm in trouble with Louis."

"We could run. You know that you don't' want to be here right now." David said. "You can always just get in your car and drive away. Come with me, I can take your pain away."

"No. you couldn't." I said. "You know that I have thought about it. You can always take me away if you want." I didn't say anything, seeing if he would respond. I wasn't sure how he'd respond or what he'd do. "You always could even if I didn't really want to." He didn't say anything. I wanted him to. I turned and smiled down at him. "I really had never stopped loving you." He gave a slight laugh as if to say, 'yeah right.'

"I really always thought that you never liked me," David said. "I always knew you really loved me, but you never really liked me." I laughed at that then crawled onto him. "So, you run away from me, but then you get on me like nothing happened. You are having mood swings, is it actually that time of the month?" I laughed. I shook my head. "Are you sure 'cause I was going to get a box of condoms."

"Dave, don't even think about it." I said, but I was smiling. "But I would like to have a 'sleep-over'.

"In my basement?" Dave laughed. "But come on, let's go to a hotel. Get up; I can't drive a car from down here. I got up and climbed in the drives seat. "Hey my car, I get to drive." I moved to the passenger's seat. He backed up, not caring if my seat belt was buckled or not. I finally found a worse driver than me. "What do you want to do when we get there? We could make that pit stop and buy-"

"No!" I yelled, but then covered my mouth, not realizing how loud that I had been. I turned my volume down to a whisper. "Sorry." Dave laughed, stopping suddenly. I was thrown against the dash board. "Learn how to drive!" I clicked my seat belt on, all of a sudden feeling far from safe. He laughed, I remember days when we would just sit in the car and drive round laughing and singing to the radio. The memories were sweet to the mind. I didn't' realize I was smiling.

"I really thing we could we run away together, I mean we sort of are now." Dave said. "Are you just running away to see who will look for you?" I shrugged. I did want someone to call or look for me. "Well, don't go running off on me." He went onto the highway, where ever we were going was probably far away. We finally got to a hotel, and Dave checked us in.

"David this is really great," I said. "I like getting away from everything." He pulled his shirt off and took his jeans off leaving them on the floor.

"It's getting late; I'm going to go to bed." David said, he patted the pillow next to him, I smiled.

"Get on the other side of the bed, you're on my side." I laughed. He moved, and I stripped off my jeans, and shirt. I wished that I was wearing a cuter bra, but I had to stick with a hot pink cheetah print bra. I crawled in next him. "We haven't done with since we were six."

"Do you want to make a fort?" David asked, he turned and looked at me. "We could have a pillow fight." I laughed wishing we were young again. "Or we could fight and tease in another way." He moved on top of me his bare skin on mine; my heart started beating faster and faster. I could feel his heart through his chest.

"Dave," I said, trying to have a stern voice. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up a fight, I wanted it to much. "We shouldn't be doing this, people could find out. I'll get in trouble. You'll be killed by Niall and all the boys." He didn't seem to care, and ignored my comments. His lips met mine, but I pushed him off. "Stop."

"But isn't this what you want?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows. I knew I was trapped. I bit my lip and nodded. "God, there's something wrong with you." He got off me, and scowled. I hated that he was mad; it had been such a good day with him so far. I kissed his shoulder.

"I think it's just your sponge bob boxers aren't turning me on very much." I made him laugh, "Just I don't want any more reasons for Louis to be mad." I knew he would still be mad that I ran away.

"Oh, okay, I understand." Dave said. "But if I remember correctly, which I do, you love SpongeBob." I turned away from him to hide the smile on my face. "I guess my ass isn't square enough for you." I laughed that time.

"Yeah Dave's ass, become more squariqule." I said, we had the stupidest conversation when we were alone. "But really, you need to get it through you thick head that we can't be together again. It's not that it's you, but it's everything that's been going on."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Dave asked, I shook my head slowly, I didn't know that he thought that's why I wouldn't go out with him. "I

"I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as Louis or as Irish as Niall." He turned the other way, he was the one with mood swings.

"I'm not looking for a perfect man," I whispered in his ear and then kissed his neck. "You're perfect in my world."

"I'm perfectly not yours. I'm perfectly not perfect for you." He said. "But I am perfectly in love with you." He kissed me back both of us avoiding any long amount of physical touch. My mind was racing. I was arguing with myself if I should leave or not. My mind told me to run, but my heart controlled my body at this time, making me move closer and closer to him. "And you're perfectly you. I kissed him again, and turned away from him. He put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. I giggled feeling like a little kid again. "If you ever did get the feeling, I'm always ready."

"Yeah, maybe when I'm eighteen." I laughed, and then fell asleep with his arms around me."

Louis's POV:

I grumbled, she had no right to run out on me. She was just being a little kid, and running away from her problems. I didn't care if I was her problem. She shouldn't be crying either, she had no reason to cry. I heard Dave's door shut, probably with Milrea inside. I knocked a lamp off of the desk, and swore out loud. I did my best to hold my anger in. Dave had no right to be here. Milrea needed someone like me, someone strong, loyal and caring. Then it stuck me, I wasn't being loyal or caring to her, which means Milrea doesn't need me. I sat down on the bed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm an idiot." I could hear her voice in my head saying yes you are. I looked in the mini-fridge for any alcohol. I slumped over not seeing any. Grumbling and dragging my feet I went downstairs to the lobby. I went up to the bar and slid a hundred across the counter. "Keep giving me the best you got until this is all gone." I had a glass in front of me soon, I drank it and asked for more by giving the glass back. I drank more and more until I lost count of how many I had. A girl sat next to me, looking a little younger than me. She had a loose shirt only going over one shoulder and short shorts. Her face was smooth, with light freckles on her nose and blond hair pulled back. "Hi! I'm Louie!"

"Um, hello Louis," She said. "Don't you think that you've had enough?" She asked her nose crinkled, she looked upset with me, and I looked down at my drink. "Okay, Louis, come up to my room." I was surprised, but welcomed the idea of a hot girl in my room.

"Yes, okay." I said, I took her hand and practically dragged her up to my room. I locked the door. So, are you ready?" I had my arms on both side of her, as she was against the wall. I took her hair band out, so her hair fell down on her shoulders. She pushed me away and crossed her arms. "What's wrong?" I moved at her again.

"Louis stop! What are you doing?" She snapped at me, stopping me with her hand on my chest. "You're drunker than you think. You're in so much trouble." I looked carefully at her face. It was Tori; I just wanted to screw Tori. "You better go sober up soon." She left with me more confused, how didn't I know it was her. I sat on the couch before passing out. I wanted to tell Milrea that I was sorry. I also wanted to tell Tori that I was sorry.


End file.
